


Closer To You, Closer To Me

by WildChildALR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan one-shots, and other short chaptered writings. Rating may change.<br/>1st, Prince Killian is kidnaped by the dreaded pirate Captain Swan<br/>2nd OUAT meets a Xmas Carol<br/>3rd after 3x11; Watching Henry's school play Emma starts to think Peter Pan is the true villain<br/>4th, A showdown with The Wicked Witch,<br/>5th Hook gets jealous<br/>6th Neal deals with CaptainSwan<br/>7th After the beach conversation in 3x10 Emma wonders at all David didn't say.<br/>8th What if Hook finds more then just Emma and Henry in New York<br/>9th Hook finds out about Graham<br/>10th "A fish may love a bird but where would they live?"<br/>11th David gives Hook some friendly advice about his upcoming wedding to Emma<br/>12th Henry needs help cataloging his twisted family tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Spin On An Old Tale pt1

In which Crown Prince Killian, eldest son of Queen Snow White and King James is kidnaped by the dreaded pirate, Captain Swan.

I own nothing.

* * *

Staring out the window Killian tried to stifle a yawn as his tutor continued to drone on and on about kings and battles fought long ago. Outside the window he could hear bird song and people shouting greetings to one another above the noise about the palace. Finally loosing his patience he questioned, "Can't we give it a rest already? The Ogre Wars were years ago, who cares how my great-great-great grandfather ended the first one, there were two more after that!"

"Your majesty," the old man drawled, looking down his pointed nose at the prince through his large spectacles that magnified his eyes to the size of dinner plates. "Those who ignore history-"

"Are doomed to repeat it." Killian grumbled having heard the saying many a time from his teacher.

"Precisely."

"But can't we be done for the day? The Independence Celebrations begin at sundown." The prince pleaded.

Sighing, the old man considered a moment before nodding, knowing he had no hope of retaining his pupil's attention the rest of their lesson. Smiling Killian dashed from the room whooping for joy as he exited the class room, running through the palace he tore at his cravat and vest tossing them to servants as he passed.

Reaching the main gate he paused taking a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the smells wafting up from the village below as they made ready for the festival that would last the next two days.

"About time you finally showed up." A voice called.

Turning Killian smiled brightly spotting his closest friends leaning upon a low wall waiting his arrival. Princes Eric, Philip and Aladdin smiled back at him in return. The three men quickly closed the space and embraced Killian in turn.

"When did you arrive?" Killian asked looking to them all.

"Within the hour." Eric replied.

"Your mother is with our wives taking a turn about the gardens. Apparently there is a new form of rose that she simply had to show them." Aladdin smirked.

Killian smiled fondly at his mother's tact. She knew Killian missed his friends when they were away and now that he was the last remaining bachelor of their group, time spent with them was often spent with their wives.

"Well then no wonder you lads seem so lost." Killian laughed.

"One day my friend." Phillip assured, "You will find the happiness we have."

"I do not doubt it. But I shall not settle for any less then true love. I see my parents live it every day. To give yourself to someone so completely..."

Aladdin laughed clapping Killian on the back, "You are the product of true love my friend. If anyone's happy ending is assured it is yours."

"Come let us make our escape before your wives return and snatch you away to discuss curtain fabrics or nursery wall colors." Killian urged tugging at his friends leading them towards the stables.

* * *

In no time at all the four prices were galloping across the forest laughing and shouting challenges as they raced down the dusty trails.

"Beat that!" Phillip called jumping a large fallen tree.

"Gladly," Aladdin responded as he and his mount cleared the obstacle with ease. "No horse from The Enchanted Forest can beat those bred in Agrabah."

"But you can't duck low hanging branches like we can." Killian laughed as he inched ahead and batted a limb from smacking him in the face only to have it hit Aladdin who was right behind him.

"No fair!" He called swatting leaves and bark from his face.

"Who said anything about being fair?" Eric asked laughing as he caught up to Aladdin and giving the man's shoulder a shove, he galloped ahead of him.

"And the winner is Price Killian!" Killian announced as they cleared the forest and entered the field beyond.

"No you don't I was way ahead of you!" Phillip challenged.

"In your dreams." Killian laughed.

"Your all cheats so I should win." Aladdin pouted but his smirk gave away his joyous mood.

"It doesn't matter who won the race. We all know I'm the best." Eric cut in grinning.

"Oh here we go." Phillip rolled his eyes. "Again we have to hear how he was married first, to a mermaid none the less, who gave up her life at sea to be with him. And how he somehow thinks he's the best looking, most charming-"

"Best dancer, greatest sword fighter" Aladdin added.

"Not to mention the best sailor and adventurer." Killian laughed.

"You forgot the amazing horseman and I am the eldest of us, but I have so many great attributes I'll let it slide this time." Eric chuckled.

At that the four of them started laughing so hard they nearly fell off their mounts. Looking at his three friends Killian realized how much he truly missed them when they were away. Though they often sent letters, spending time together had become rare since they had turned 18, now that they were in their 20's it was near impossible due to marriages and the demands of State. But the Independence Celebration, commemorating Snow White and Prince Charming's retaking of the kingdom from the Evil Queen had brought them together once more, if only for two days.

"It's getting late." Phillip noted looking to the setting sun. "We should head back."

"Oh come on." Killian grumbled. "Liam is back for the celebrations and waiting for us at The Golden Goose."

"As much as I'd enjoy seeing your brother and hearing of his adventures, I'm sure Ariel is expecting me back soon." Eric reasoned.

"And Jasmine will likely need a massage. The pregnancy has been really wearing her down lately." Aladdin added.

Sighing Killian conceded, "Go on then. Gods know how you old married types need your rest and relaxation, far from the excitement of your former bachelorhood."

"Killian, ride back with us. I'm sure tomorrow night we can slip away from the ball and scour the shoreline for pirates." Phillip baited raising his eyebrows and smirking.

Not able to help the smile that formed on his lips Killian nodded. As children they had often snuck away from the parties held at the palace and made their way to the beach to play their favorite game, Pirate Hunters. Sometimes they were Royal Navy officers chasing down buccaneers who had landed on their kingdom's shores, other times they were pirates themselves scouring the beach for a place to burry their treasure and keeping an eye out for other pirates who would steal their booty.

"You go on ahead. I promised Liam I'd meet him." Killian said waving his friends along.

"You're sure?" Aladdin asked.

Killian nodded. "I won't be out too late Father.", he winked flashing a smile to the one among them who would indeed soon be a father.

"See you tomorrow then." Eric said clasping his friend on the arm.

Smiling Killian bade farewell and urged his horse forward across the field and onto the road that led into town.

* * *

Arriving at the tavern Killian dismounted his horse and handed the reigns to a waiting grooms man. Handing the man a coin as thanks he made his way towards the entrance bellow a wooden sign depicting a golden colored goose. Pushing the heavy door open Killian walked into the bar and looked around. It was still early so there were only a few people milling about. The bartender gave a slight incline of the head acknowledging his presence while an auburn haired barmaid batted her eyelashes at him while giving a flirtatious smile.

'Killian!"

Turning Killian spotted his brother Liam in the corner, two cups of rum waiting on the table. Waving he made his way over, dogging the other tables set about the tavern. Killian smiled as his brother stood up and shrugged out of his Navy jacket.

While both princes had a deep love of sailing and the open ocean, as Crown Prince, Killian was not able to pursue his passion. Liam on the other hand, had shot up through the ranks to become the youngest Lieutenant of the Royal Navy in nearly a century.

"Liam! Its so good to see you." Killian embraced the younger man.

"You as well brother. What is this?" he asked tugging at the thick stubble on Killian's chin. "Did you glue hair upon your face after your last trim?"

Laughing Killian batted his hand away. "How long are you back?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Mother and Father said it should be at least a fortnight until we're shipped out again. But with that insufferable Captain Swan terrorizing the coast and our trade ships we could be called to action at any time."

"If there is anyone who can bring that wench to justice its you." Killian assured raising his cup to toast his brother.

Liam let out a chuckle before clinking his cup against Killian's. The rest of the night they spent dinking, laughing and catching up. Liam spoke of his adventures upon the open ocean while Killian divulged the latest castle gossip. An hour before dawn the brothers stumbled back to the palace singing sea shanties at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"Killian. Killian dear wake up."

Opening his eyes to slits Killian saw his mother moving about the room readying his cloths for the day, and picking up the cloths he had tossed about after returning home mere hours before. Coming to the window she through open the heavy curtains causing Killian to groan and burrow deeper into his blankets to escape the light.

"Come on sleepy head. Up."

"Ugh! Mom!" Killian complained as Snow White tore the covers from his grasp.

"It's your own fault. You knew you had to be up early for the jousting tournament yet still came home drunk as a pirate at dawn. Be glad it is me waking you and not your father. Liam is no doubt regretting his own inebriation much more then you are."

Moaning Killian lifted himself into a sitting position placing his feet on the cool wooden floor. Walking over from his armoire the Queen picked up a porcelain tea cup from the breakfast tray that contained a hangover cure and handed it to her son.

"Ugh that is foul." the prince gasped choking down the bitter liquid.

"Just be glad I stopped to see Blue before coming up. I doubt your brother will be supplied with the same."

Killian let out a breathy chuckle. "Thank you Mother. You look lovely today."

In fact the queen did look stunning. She wore a dove grey gown, the bodice embroidered in cream thread and seed pearls. The expansive skirt was dotted with pearls as well, while the short cap sleeves were bordered with the same cream thread. Her long dark hair was piled on top of her head, her crown perched amid the curls.

Snow crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her son. Seeing his open face hiding no trace of false flattery she let out a small laugh and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"You have ten minutes." she told him placing a kiss on his forehead before exiting the room.

Standing up Killian stretched his arms to the ceiling grateful for the fast acting potion. Coming over to his lounging chair before the large ornate fireplace opposite his bed, he surveyed the cloths his mother had chosen for him.

Laid out was a cream colored chemise, and a midnight blue doublet. Killian smiled remembering how his mother remarked the color brought out his eyes. Next to them was a dark brown leather jerkin, fawn colored trousers and his riding boots that reached his knees.

Once dressed he glanced over the breakfast tray his mother had brought up. A fresh baked croissant sat next to a bowl of strawberry jelly with sausage and two fried eggs. Picking up a steaming cup of hot chocolate Killian sighed with pleasure as the taste of hot chocolate and cinnamon mingled on his tongue. Before leaving the room he scarfed down a large bite of the croissant knowing he has used much of the time the Queen had allotted him getting dressed.

Exiting into the hallway he immediately bumped into someone already occupying the space just outside his bedroom door.

"Forgive me you majesty." A female voice pleaded.

"Milah?" Killian questioned looking at the woman before him. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." He added hurriedly.

"I was assisting my father in making the finishing touches on the King's wardrobe that he will wear at the ball this evening. I had assumed you were already up and had met your friends upon the jousting field."

"Liam and I arrived home late from the tavern last night. I was on my way to meet them now." Killian stood staring at her a long moment unsure of what else to say. Milah's father was the King's chief tailor and for the entire summer the year before they had engaged in a secret relationship. Killian had been attracted to her bright grey eyes and easy smile but the fact that he was a prince and she was promised to another had eventually driven them apart.

"I will not keep you then." Milah spoke softly bowing her head as she moved out of his way.

"They can wait a moment longer. How have you been?" He asked hoping to be civil and polite.

"Busy. My parents have been planning my wedding."

"Ahh yes the silk merchant. When are you to be married?" Killian questioned hoping she did not notice the bitterness in his voice.

"Within a month." She answered not looking him in the eye.

"A month." Killian echoed flatly. The sting of the news was not as severe as he would have expected it to be, but the fact that the woman he had once thought himself to be in love with marrying someone else still did not sit well with him. Taking a steadying breath he said, "Well then I offer my sincerest wish for your happiness. Good day."

Turning to go he stopped suddenly feeling Milah's hand upon his arm. "Killian...what we had...it wasn't true love, but it was...it was real. Wasn't it?"

Without turning he whispered, barely audible to his own ears. "Yes. I believe it was."

Gently removing his arm from Milah's grasp he made his way down to the entrance hall of the palace, finding Liam already waiting.

"You look horrible." Killian told his brother, noting the wrinkles on his Navy uniform, disheveled hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"You would too if you were woken by a bucketful of ice cold water and flung from your bed as the mattress was flipped over." The younger prince grumbled.

Killian chuckled, "Father always believed in the punishment fitting the crime."

"Meanwhile you had Mother no doubt gently coached you awake with a waiting hangover cure and hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Don't be such a whinny baby." Killian teased.

"But I am the baby, the youngest. Father should of woken you as rudely as I was."

"You forget, I am always woken at dawn by him for our morning ride, then there's fencing, archery, then history, dancing-"

"Alright I get it. Your giving me a worse headache." Liam cut in rubbing his temples. "Life of the Crown Prince isn't all heroics and damsels."

"I should say not. Imagine all that constant questing. It would get very boring." A male voice called.

Turning the princes spotted their parents walking towards them arm in arm.

"Good morning Father. Good morning Mother." They greeted.

"Good morning. My what handsome young men our boys have grown into." Snow beamed kissing her sons on the cheek.

"Handsome yes. Mature and wise men, that has yet to be seen." James countered looking at the pair with disappointment.

"Father-" Liam started.

"It was my fault." Killian cut in. "Liam hasn't been home in nearly two months and we got so caught up in talking, we didn't realize what time it was."

"And the drinking?" His father questioned, his face blank but his eyes held a questioning amusement.

"I challenged him to a drinking contest. I boasted that though he was now a sailor he couldn't possibly drink like one." Killian covered.

The king looked between his sons searching for any hint of truth to the opposite.

"Come now we're wasting time." Snow White cut in. "You can punish them if you wish later, we are all expected at the tournament now."

Nodding the King motioned for a servant to step closer, within his hands he carried a velvet pillow upon which sat the prince's crowns. Taking up the silver one, a oak leaf design upon it, he gently placed it on Liam's head. Next he picked up the golden crown, oak leaves also graced the design along with fleur de les and at the very center sat a sapphire within a compass rose. This crown he placed upon Killian's brow.

"Remember my sons, when you wear these crowns they are a symbol of your station, your leadership. They are the symbols of strength and traditions of our family, and the hopes and dreams of our country men. One day they will look to you lead them, guide them, and protect them. Though you will make mistakes never forget that the welfare and the needs of your subjects should come before your own desires."

"Yes Father." the Princes assured.

Though the young men had grown up privileged, both of their parents had made it no secret they themselves had not always lived that way. The King had been born the son of a Sheppard, taken from his home to replace a twin brother he never knew. And the Queen had lived as a woodland bandit after her stepmother had tried to blame her for her own father's murder and had been charged with treason.

"Now let us all go down to the field so the celebrations can begin." Snow suggested, smoothing out Liam's shirt and combing her fingers through Killian's hair.

Offering his arm James smiled to his wife as they exited the castle and walked the short distance to the jousting field.

* * *

"Presenting their royal highnesses, King James, Queen Snow White, Crown Price Killian and Prince Liam." The herald called as the royal family took their seats upon the dais.

The crowd cheered and whistled welcoming their beloved rulers, waving flags and banners depicting the royal crest.

"We wish to thank you for sharing this day with us!" Snow White smiled to the crowds. "For many years we have lived in relative peace thanks to the brave souls who stood with us to remove The Evil Queen from our lands. May the Gods grant us further peace and prosperity for years to come."

"Without further ague...let the tournaments begin!" The King called waving a hand in the air, signaling the start of the first match.

Sitting beside his father Killian watched as the jousting men rode hard towards each other, lances at the ready. Many of the men he knew as his parent's knights, other's were from neighboring kingdoms come to seek glory and gold at the celebrations.

Spotting his friends Eric, Phillips and Aladdin sitting with their wives, he gave a wave and incline of the head, smiling when the gesture was returned. After the first round of competitors were finished Killian excused himself wishing to stretch his legs and see what other sights and excitement could be found.

* * *

Wondering through the streets he reveled in the variety of sights and sounds that did not usually grace the market in such abundance. Stalls had been set up selling the wares of the farthest kingdoms. Spices and perfumes from Agrabah, silks and paintings from the Eastern Empire, fish and other sea creatures from the Southern Isles were laid out next to each other as the vendors excitedly enticed new customers to purchase the unfamiliar items.

"What a lovely necklace. Don't you think so Aurora?"

Looking up from the brass sextant he had been examining Killian easily spotted his friend's wives.

Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora were two stalls down examining jewelry at a booth run by his uncle Grumpy.

"Yeah yeah its pretty." the dwarf cut it. "That'll be 5 gold pieces, take it or leave it sister."

"Now Uncle, is that any way to talk to three such lovely ladies?" Killian asked walking up to the group.

"Killian." Ariel smiled looking to him. "How wonderful to see you. What do you think of this one?" she asked holding up the jewelry to her neck.

Looking at the gold necklace Killian smiled realizing the 'stones' dangling from the chain was actually blue and green sea glass that had been worn smooth from the tides.

"It's beautiful." he assured.

"Ok. I'll take it." Ariel gushed reaching for her coin purse.

"No let me. I insist." Killian interjected.

"Your too kind." Ariel smiled.

"It is truly a marvel you are still single." Jasmine told him, absent mindedly rubbing her enlarged stomach.

Chucking Killian questioned, "Can you truly blame me? Three of the most beautiful women in all the realms are already married. And to my dull, plain looking friends who could never have hope of deserving you."

While Killian missed the old days when his friends were yet unmarried, he would never begrudge them the happiness they had found. And he would always be grateful to the women they had found such joy with.

"Still the charmer I see." Aurora laughed as they continued browsing the stands.

"I know no other way to be." Killian bent giving a flourishing bow causing the three women to laugh once more.

The rest of the afternoon the four of them wondered the market chatting and discovering all the merchants had to offer. As the sun dipped lower into the sky the women bade Killian farewell and departed wishing for time to ready for the ball that evening.

Still wishing to peruse the shops located at the docks Killian made his way down the near empty street. Suddenly a passing figure bumped into his side nearly causing him to stumble.

"Excuse me." He said slightly annoyed. As the figure continued walking Killian shouted, "I'm sure a crocodile has more manners then you just displayed."

Grumbling he absentmindedly put a hand upon his hip. Suddenly he realized his coin purse was missing.

"Stop! Thief!" Killian shouted running after the cloaked figure.

The thief broke into a sprint heading for the edge of town and the forest beyond.

 _Fool._ Killian thought. _I'll catch him in no time. I know these woods as well as any Huntsman._

And so, as they sped through the trees Killian raced off down a game trail he knew was a short cut to the path the robber would likely take. As he thought he easily caught up to the cloaked figure and tackled them to the ground.

Tumbling together the Prince landed on top of the scoundrel. But in the struggle to get free, the thief's hood came away from their face revealing long curly, blond hair.

"Your a girl!" Killian gasped, lowering the fist he had been prepared to strike with. His eyes continued to widen looking at the female below him.

The green eyes of the thief flashed with smug amusement before she breathlessly corrected, "Woman."

In the next instant Killian's world went dark.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas for other Captain Swan writings :)


	2. A New Spin On An Old Tale pt2

In which Crown Prince Killian, eldest son of Queen Snow White and King James is kidnaped by the dreaded pirate, Captain Swan.

I own nothing.

* * *

Waking up slowly the first thing Killian noticed was a pounding in his head and a cotton feeling in his mouth. Next was the smell of iron and sea salt. Groaning he opened his eyes and peeked about at his surroundings. He was definitely on a ship if the rocking motion was any indication and he was being held in the brig. Breathing deeply of the fresh sea air Killian tried to settle his churning stomach and for a moment he felt slightly better, but then the ship rocked again and Killian scrambled for a small bucket he had spotted within his cell. Moaning after he was finished, he scooted the bucket away from himself and closed his eyes for a moment hoping to relieve his pounding head.

Suddenly hearing footsteps and his cell door opening Killian opened his eyes and saw a man, not much older then himself with curlyish blond hair and blue eyes step into his cell. Fearing the man meant him further harm in his weakened state Killian attempted to move away as the man kneeled down beside him.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help. That was a nasty blow you took to the head." The man spoke placing gentle cool fingers on the side of Killian's head.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Killian demanded, his eyes going hard.

"I am Doctor Victor Frankenstein. Medic upon this vessel. I'd suggest you not do too much talking or moving. Wouldn't want you getting sick again." the doctor instructed looking to the pail nearby.

Killian rolled his eyes at the man but stayed still as he continued his examination of his head.

"Well it seems no permanent or serious damage has been done. I shall let the Captain know immediately." Victor said rising and making to exit the cell.

"Captain? Captain who?" Killian questioned.

"Ahh Henry just in time my boy." Victor dogged, smiling at a young boy who had entered the brig carrying a large bowl as he closed the cell door. "Our guest is quite hungry I'm sure."

Looking at the boy Killian felt his eyebrows raise. He couldn't of been older then 10 with a mop of brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a green shirt that was too big on him, black trousers that ended just below his knees and was barefoot.

"Thank you." Killian said as Henry handed him the bowl through the bars.

"Henry I want you to make sure he eats everything then head back to the Galley." Victor instructed.

"No problem." Henry smiled, obviously proud to be told to "stand guard" over the prisoner.

Killian watched the doctor leave before turning his attention to the contains of the bowl in his hands. While the appearance of whatever it was had much to be desired, the delicious smell made his stomach turn and growl, demanding to be filled.

"Tell me lad, where are we? What ship is this and who captain's her?" Killian asked between bites.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might freak out and hurt yourself. And Doctor Frankenstein wouldn't be happy."

"I promise I won't freak out."

Henry appraised him gravely for a moment but then he said, "We sail on the Jolly Roger. The fastest, greatest pirate ship that ever was."

Killian felt his eyes go wide and his face go pale. He was held captive by non other then Capitan Swan herself.

"See, told you you'd freak." Henry grinned seeing the Prince's shocked expression.

"No." Killian choked. Then recovering slightly he cleared this throat saying, "No, I just was surprised that's all. You seem a little young for a pirate."

"And you seem a little dirty for a prince." Henry replied chuckling.

Looking down Killian saw he was indeed filthy. His shirt was caked in dirt from the chase in the woods and stained with blood from the blow to his head. His pants had a tear in the knee and his boots had multiple scuff marks on them.

"Right you are my lad." He smirked.

"I gotta go." Henry announced sliding off the barrel he's been sitting on. "Granny will start wondering where I am, and believe me you don't want her to come looking for you."

Watching him go Killian raised an eyebrow wondering what kind of grandmother allowed her grandson to be a cabin boy on the most notorious ships that currently sailed the oceans.

* * *

What seemed like hours later Killian heard footsteps making their way towards his cell once more. But as the figure came into view Killian realized it wasn't the doctor or Henry. It was a woman he had never seen before dressed in light armor, a sword upon her hip. Killian knew she hailed from the Eastern Empire given her dark almond shaped eyes and long black hair.

"Your awake. Good." The woman said unlocking the cell door. "Come with me. The Captain wishes to speak to you."

Knowing he had no choice but to obey Killian stood and walked in front of her down a long corridor then up to the main deck of the ship. Squinting in the sun, his eyes adjusting after having been in dim lighting for so long.

"This way." His guard instructed pushing him slightly on the shoulder directing him to the stairs leading to the Quarter Deck.

Looking about at the crew Killian was slightly surprised much of the crew was made up of women. Though he reasoned that if a woman could captain the ship why couldn't they make up the crew?

"Well look who finally decided to raise themselves from the watery depths." A voice called.

Looking up to the one who goaded him, Killian took in a deep hissing breath before accusing "YOU!"

Standing before him at the top of the quarter deck stairs was the woman who had robbed him the night before. But now her simple blue cloak had been traded in for a maroon paisley-printed vest, a white off-the-shoulder cotton shirt with ruffle trim along the neckline, a black corset with silver brocade detailing, black leggings, and knee high black boots.

"Captain Emma Swan at your service your majesty." The blond woman introduced giving him a mock curtsy.

"My parents will see you beheaded for this." Killian hissed.

The captain just laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will send ships to search for you but they won't catch us. At least not for awhile. For you see the Jolly isn't just a ship, she's made of enchanted wood. Makes her faster and stronger then any other ship that has yet sailed these waters."

"Its not just the King and Queen you should worry about dear captain." The prince sneered. "There is also my brother. He is a member of the Royal Navy and will not rest until I am returned and you meet justice."

"Liam?" Emma laughed. "That fool couldn't button his own coat without someone watching over him. A few months ago I over heard him crowing how he'd catch the despicable Captain Swan if it was the last thing he ever did. If only to be removed from beneath your shadow. Little did he know the woman he attempted to bed that night was me."

Stunned Killian stared at the Captain wordlessly. Did Liam really feel like that about him? That he lived in his brother's shadow?

But his brooding was interrupted by Emma commanding, "Mulan, see our newest crew member to the Galley. I'm sure his help could be useful there."

"Crew member?" Killian questioned looking at Emma like she'd lost her mind.

"I do not tolerate idol hands upon my ship. You may be our prisoner but that doesn't mean you can't be useful." The blond woman smirked.

* * *

"I've brought you a new set of hands to help." Mulan announced as she and Killian entered the Galley.

An old woman with white hair looked up from a boiling pot and glared at the prince.

"We'll don't just stand there then!" she barked. "I've got potatoes and carrots that need peeling, and fish that needs boned out."

Stepping forward Killian found himself slightly intimidated by the ship's cook. Taking up a knife he set to peeling the potatoes and carrots being careful of his fingers not wishing to seek further medical aid from the ship's medic.

"Your actually pretty good at that." The cook commented sometime later as Killian finished filleting a large red snapper. "For a prince."

Frowning Killian replied, "You may call me Killian Mrs..."

"Call me Granny." She instructed. "Everyone does."

Raising an eyebrow Killian nodded none the less. Maybe this woman wasn't Henry's grandmother after all.

"Mind if I steal your helper away Granny?" A voice questioned.

Turning the two of them spotted a young woman at the Galley doorway. She had dark brown curly hair that fell halfway down her back, a white chemise, green corset with a red skirt that swished about her ankles. Upon her shoulder's a red hooded cloak was tied.

"Go ahead Ruby. I was getting tired of him being underfoot anyway." Granny told her.

Killian smiled slightly as he followed Ruby up the stairs back to the main deck, he realized the ship's cook was much like his uncle Grumpy. While on the outside they may seem gruff and harsh underneath was someone deeply caring and loyal.

Once they reached the deck Ruby turned to him and said, "I'm First Mate on this ship. I am the arbitrator in disputes, I maintain discipline through Mulan our Quartermaster, it is my duty to make sure everyone pulls their own weight, and I keep things running smoothly. I am a direct link to and from the Captain. If you have any questions or concerns bring them to me. Do you understand?"

Killian nodded.

"Good." Ruby smiled. "Now," She continued handing him a bucket, bar of soap and a rag, "help Henry swab the deck."

* * *

For days Killian was worked to the bone aboard the Jolly Roger. He had been in good shape due to exercise and training he had received in the palace but each night when he retired to his bunk he'd been given he sank into exhaustion. The only solace he received was that he was finally able to live his passion for sailing. And those he met who made up the ship's crew he found to actually be quite kind and generous.

There was Belle the ships Navigator, Geppetto the Carpenter, his son Pinocchio was a gunner along with Jefferson. Killian was sure that Jefferson was someone who Liam liked to call "rowed with one oar."

While nearly everyone else upon the ship seemed to gravitate towards him, Killian noticed that Captain Swan did her best to avoid him. He found it odd until he caught her watching him complete his daily chores about the ship. Her deep green eyes tracked his movements and a small smile would play about the corner of her lips when he would tell amusing stories of his life or sing songs with the crew. A part of him thought that Emma's silence and distant nature could be seen as off-putting, but being who he was, he loved a challenge. And she was beautiful to be sure, long curly blond hair that fell halfway down her back, sparkling green eyes, a curvy athletic build and legs that seemed to never end. If she had been a princess he'd marry her in a heartbeat.

His thoughts were drawn away from daydreams of the Captain one midday as the crew braked for lunch when Henry sat down beside him and asked, "Tell me a story."

Smiling Killian looked down at the young boy he had befriended during his time aboard the Jolly.

"What would you like to hear?"

"The one about your parents. Tell me about Snow White and Prince Charming."

Killian chuckled, of all the stories he had told Henry and the others about his life as a prince, of Liam's Navy adventures and his friend's misadventures, the boy enjoyed the story of his parents the most.

"I've told that one five times at least lad. I bet you could tell it better then I can by now." he smiled.

"But its such a good story. Sword fights, betrayal, murder, dragons, torture, revenge, monsters, chases, escapes, and best of all true love."

"Alright lad you win." Killian laughed conceding.

With that Killian began telling the story of how his parents met and fell in love. When he got to the part where Prince Charming slayed the dragon terrorizing the countryside Henry interrupted saying, "I wish I could be like that. Brave, fearless."

Feeling a small smile form the prince replied, "Let me tell you a secret lad. One my father told me and my brother that was just between us." he made a show of dramatically looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "Being brave isn't the absence of fear. It's deciding that something else is more important then your own fears."

"I can't wait to grow up and have my own adventures." Henry vowed excitedly.

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up if I were you. Children see the world in such a magical way. Every day is filled with newness, possibility and to see a world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower, hold Infinity in the palm of your hand and Eternity in an hour. After all adults are merely grown up children anyway. But never forget Henry, laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams, they're forever."

* * *

That night Killian stood his watch post soaking in the cool midnight sea air. The only sound was the ocean lapping against the bow of the ship. Above, the stars kept silent vigil. In the stillness Killian reflected on how drastically his life had changed. Mere weeks ago he had been a price longing for the sea, to share in his brother's adventures upon the waves. Now he sailed upon a pirate ship, as a member of it's crew.

"Anything to report sailor?" A voice called breaking the silence.

Turning Killian spotted the Captain making her way towards him from below decks, a bottle of rum in her hand.

"All's quiet Captain."

"Good. Would you then care to join me for a drink?" she asked holding up the bottle in the moonlight.

"I have not completed my post. Would it no be bad form for me to indulge in drink?" he asked his eyebrow raised in amusement. "What if the entire ship's fate rested upon my **sober** diligence?" he chuckled.

Emma smirked, "I don't believe a watch has ever been completed upon this ship without at least a swallow of rum before."

"So it is a bit of a tradition then?"

Laughing handed him the bottle as she replied, "Exactly."

"Who then am I to argue with tradition." he asked raising the bottle to his lips.

"You'd make a hell of a pirate." Emma complemented seeing the long swallow he took.

Killian stared at her a moment, wondering if she was being sincere, but then he spoke a quiet, "Thank you."

"I overheard you with Henry earlier. The little speech you gave. Very moving." she said moving past him, coming to sit on a large crate.

Frowning he replied, "It wasn't a speech. I meant every word. Henry's a good, kind, intelligent lad. He can do anything he sets his mind to."

For a long moment Emma appraised him, looking him hard in the face searching for hidden truths, much like his mother did.

"You are the first man who has come upon this ship who hasn't complained about Henry being here. Except current crew members of course. Geppetto has a son of his own so he knows what it's like to have a young boy around, and Frankenstein sees him as a protégé to mold into the next great scientist of his generation. Jefferson and Pinochio see him as a younger brother. Others have said he's underfoot, a distraction in need of constant babysitting."

"I'll admit the boy is young. But as I said he is smart and capable. Though if I may ask, why do you allow him to sail with you?"

Emma took a long swallow from the bottle, then running a hand through her hair she sighed, "Henry showed up about a year ago at a stow away, I was ready to toss him overboard but then he said something I'll never forget. He said 'Please. Please let me sail with you.' And the look in his eyes, so lost and broken, wanting so bad to belong somewhere..."

"You recognized the same look you have." Killian guessed gently.

Eyes snapping to his Killian could almost hear the thundering crash as her walls came snapping back in place. "But I bet you wouldn't know anything about that would you? Your life has been one of privilege. Full of loving parents and extended family. I bet you haven't gone a single day hungry or cold." she sneered.

Feeling his irritation flare Killian rounded, "I may have not grown up in poverty or squalor but I do know about disappointment and longing. All my life I have been prepared for the day when I will be King, and an entire kingdom will look to me. The pressure of knowing one false move can crumble everything my parents and countless others have given their lives to building can cause the inability to breath sometimes. But I bear it, because it is what is required of me. Yet all I have ever wanted was to be on the ocean. To be free of the pressure, the expectations, just the feeling of being trapped."

"Really?" Emma smirked, "You'd give up the cloths, the riches, the princesses falling all over themselves to marry you, for this?" she gestured about the ship with the hand holding the rum bottle.

Rolling his eyes Killian told her, "Royal life isn't all daring quests, rescuing princesses and slaying monsters. It's a lot of work to make a country run smoothly."

"Yes, those grand balls you always through look like such hard work." she smirked taking another swallow of rum.

Killian chuckled snatching the bottle from her and taking a drink, "Balls are for forming and reforming alliances, showing off your generosity and wealth, but also to assure the public all is well."

"I saw a ball once, peeking over a garden wall and looking through the windows. All the women in their beautiful dresses, every color of the rainbow, and the men all dashing in their suits. And the music and oh, the dancing," she sighed wishfully looking off into the distance, caught up in the memory. "it was magical."

Not being able to help staring Killian took in the appearance of the Captain in that moment. He long blond hair falling about her shoulders in soft curls, a red leather jacket that came to her knees with a simple white top and navy pants with brown boots. Yet it was the woman who made the cloths. This strong, fierce beautiful woman who currently had stars in her eyes that out shown the one's in the heavens.

"Would honor me with this dance Captain Swan?" He asked coming to stand before her, bowing slightly and holding out his hand.

Looking to his hand she said, "I've never danced before."

"It's easy." he told her placing her hand in his and drawing her to standing, then with his other hand he placed her's upon his shoulder, lastly he placed his remaining hand on the small of her back. "And 1,2,3, and 1,2,3" he directed.

They did well the first few steps but then Emma began stepping all over his toes.

"Ugh I can't do this. I told you." She huffed, dropping his hand and taking a step back.

"You have to let me lead." Killian commanded.

Eyes narrowing Emma said, "I don't take orders very well."

Sighing he replied, "Why not try something new darling, its called trust." Without waiting for a reply he grabbed her hand again and repositioned them before resuming their earlier movements.

For the first few steps Emma continued to step on his toes, but once she allowed herself to trust him, she soon found herself being twirled around the ship's deck like she had been dancing her whole life.

Watching Emma's joy at the new experience Killian felt his heart soar. As he spun her she let out a laugh, a real laugh, so joyous and musical he knew it would echo in his ears forever.

Without realizing it their movements eventually slowed, until they came to a standstill staring into each other's eyes. Killian desperately wanted to place a kiss upon the pair of perfect lips that taunted him so but he didn't wish to scare her either. Her trust and heart would be hard won, but a voice inside him told him it would be well worth it.

"Reporting for duty Captain." A voice spoke, breaking the moment.

Jumping apart the two of them saw Peter Pan, the ship's look out, leaning on the railing not far away.

"Good." Emma squeaked. Clearing her throat she continued, "Excellent, right on time. As always."

Moving quickly the Captain crossed the deck, nearly running away from Killian and disappeared below deck. Sighing Killian glared at the young man eyeing him up with smug amusement.

"Thank you for the relief of my shift." Killian told him, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Any time your highness. Any time." Peter smirked.

Making his way down the stairs to the crew's quarters Killian nearly jumped when a he felt a hand upon his arm. He quickly recovered though with a smile when he realized it was Emma.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For Henry...and the dancing." She whispered, her body so close to him he could smell the rum on her breath and faint hints of the lilac perfume she wore.

Feeling bold he whispered back, "Any time love."

A flicker of amusement made it's way across her face before she turned away saying, "Goodnight, Killian."

Stunned at her using his real name, he watched her go, speechless. She had always called him prince, your highness, or some other false attempt at propriety for his title. But now, to hear the word on her lips caused a warmth like nothing he had ever felt before spread through him. So mustering everything he felt into a single farewell he breathed, "Goodnight, Emma."


	3. A New Spin On An Old Tale pt3

In which Crown Prince Killian, eldest son of Queen Snow White and King James is kidnaped by the dreaded pirate, Captain Swan.

I own nothing.

* * *

The next few days were some of the best Killian had experienced in recent memory. Due to knowledge he had gained from his tutoring and discussions with his parents and Liam about life at sea, days were now spent alongside Belle on the Quarter Deck mapping out better routs to avoid Naval patrols and sailing closer to friendlier shores. But the true joy was being closer to Emma. Glances were stolen and hidden smiles shared between them and Killian marveled at the fact she grew to trust and care for him so easily. But the best new side to their relationship was the tender caresses they slipped at every opportunity. Their hands would brush as they pointed out spots on maps, or when they would stand a breath away at the helm as she and Ruby barked out orders to the crew.

And now, staring up at the starry night sky he let out a contented sigh. He knows he should be angry, he was kidnapped after all, but somehow this all felt right.

Hearing footsteps ascending the stairs Killian turned expecting Emma to join him like she had on his last watch, but the figure he saw wasn't Emma. It was Peter.

"You're early Peter." He told the young man, his voice monotone to hide his disappointment. "Go get a bit more sleep. It'll be your turn soon enough."

Peter sneered back at him. "Don't sound so disappointed Your Majesty. I couldn't sleep so I decided to keep you company. But there is someone else's company you wish to have isn't there? A certain Captain perhaps?"

Feeling irritation grow, Killian spat, "Leave it be boy." He emphasized the last word with as much malice as he could.

"Oh you think that moment the other night meant something?" Peter laughed.

"I do. I think it means she's starting to see me for the man I am."

"What? A soft hearted Prince with a ton of reasonability issues? I'm no grown up but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing. Especially for a woman like our dear Captain Emma Swan."

"A man of honor, one who would never hurt her. Its painfully obvious she has been hurt too many times in the past." Killian told him, ignoring the insults the young man had said.

Scrunching up his face in mock confusion Peter asked, "You do realize you were kidnapped right? And believe me that was no easy task."

"Get to the point." Killian growled.

"Your being ransomed you twit. To the highest bidder. Be it your doting parents, The Dark One or..."

Killian felt his face pale and his stomach drop. "The Evil Queen." he finished.

Smirking Peter stepped closer, his breath tickling Killian's ear, "But perhaps I could be persuaded to return you home safe and sound. For the right price of course."

Feeling anger grow Killian was about to send him overboard when suddenly a frantic, shrill voice cut through the night.

"MOM!"

Recognizing Henry's voice Killian dashed below decks, desperate to confront whatever was frightening the boy. But as he skidded to a halt outside the cabin boy's room he was shocked to find Emma already inside, Henry's head tucked under her chin as she gently rocked him on her lap. Quickly stepping into the shadows Killian watched trough a crack in the door way.

"Was it the one about Neverland again?" Emma asked soothingly.

"Yeah." Henry whispered, "But this time the mermaids dragged me all the way under."

Emma sighed and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's hair. "I should have never taken you there."

"It wasn't your fault. All the stories said it was a wonderful place. Who knew it was actually a island of nightmares?" Henry assured her.

"Still if anything happened to you." she shuddered wrapping her arms around him tighter. "I'd never forgive myself."

"But it didn't. You saved me. You're a hero."

Emma let out a small chuckle. "Imagine that. A pirate as a hero."

"Stranger things have happened." Henry smiled.

"True." Emma conceded kissing his forehead. "Now, back to bed."

"Will you sing to me?" Henry asked as she pulled the sheets back over him.

Smiling down at the boy Emma brushed the hair out of his eyes as she began to sing,

_"My father is a merchant_   
_The truth I now will tell_   
_And in great London City_   
_In opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed_   
_300,000 gold_   
_And he frowns upon his daughter_   
_Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches_   
_His merchandise and gold_   
_True love has grafted my heart_   
_Give me my sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_   
_I disdain all glittering gold_   
_There is nothing can console me_   
_But my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty_   
_From o'er the ocean far_   
_To my tender bosom_   
_I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling_   
_As the pleasant month of May_   
_And often we have wandered_   
_Through Ratcliffe Highway_

_Many a pretty blooming_   
_Young girl we did behold_   
_Reclining on the bosom_   
_Of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_   
_I disdain all glittering gold_   
_There is nothing can console me_   
_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My name it is Maria_   
_A merchant's daughter fair_   
_And I have left my parents_   
_And three thousand pounds a year_

_Come all you pretty fair maids_   
_Whoever you may be_   
_Who love a jolly sailor_   
_That plows the raging sea_

_While up aloft in storm_   
_From me his absence mourn_   
_And firmly pray arrive the day_   
_He's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_   
_I disdain all glittering gold_   
_There is nothing can console me_   
_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_   
_I disdain all glittering gold_   
_There is nothing can console me_   
_But my jolly sailor bold.."_

As the song completed Henry's eyes fluttered shut, a smile playing on his lips. Stooping down Emma placed a kiss on his forehead and gave him a heartbreaking smile.

"Goodnight Henry." she whispered.

"Goodnight Mom."

Barely able to scramble back to his bunk in time and not to be caught by Emma exiting the room, Killian fled. As he laid upon the thin mattress he felt himself reeling in shock. Emma was Henry's mother. She had a son, a boy he had befriended with no idea of who his parentage was. But then a thought formed in his mind that ceased at Killian's heart. If Emma was his mother, who was Henry's father?

* * *

The next morning Killian arose, exhaustion rolling off him in waves as he pulled on his boots and stumbled up the stairs to the main deck. Most of his thoughts were sluggish and jumbled from his lack of sleep but one cut through clear as crystal. He had to talk to Emma.

Spotting Mulan he walked up to the Quarter Master and asked, "Where can I find the Captain?"

"She is within the Great Cabin." She told him. "But Belle and Ruby..."

Killian didn't stay to hear the rest. Pushing open the door he found Emma, Ruby and Belle all leaning over a large map, open logs, folders and ledgers strewn about the tables.

"Killian. Good to see you up so early." Belle greeted first smiling at her 'apprentice'. "I checked over your recommendations for modifications to our current course and I believe we shall arrive two days ahead of time."

"I wish to speak to the Captain. Alone." Killian spoke flatly, his eyes glued to Emma, not looking at either of the other women in the room.

At hearing his tone Ruby looked to him confused, then to Emma who nodded allowing the prince a private audience, though her eyes were questioning as well.

Once the door was completely closed Emma walked from around the table and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Killian what is it? Is something wrong? I went to see you last night on your watch but Pan said you weren't feeling well and retired early. Should I call for Frankenstein?"

Ignoring her questions, he ground out between clenched teeth, "Your ransoming me."

Shocked Emma took a step back, removing her hand like she'd been burned. "How did you-"

"Does it matter?!" He spat. Hurt filling his bright blue eyes.

"Of course it does. This started off as a kidnapping mission yes, but it was about so much more then the gold." She tried to sooth stepping towards him again.

"Oh really?" he questioned disbelieving and stepping away from her touch. "Who's currently the highest bidder then? My parents? The Dark One? The Evil Queen?!"

As the last name fell from his lips Emma shoved him hard against the door behind him, knife coming to his throat.

Pure anger and disgust radiated from her eyes as she hissed, "I may not be the most honorable or noble person to walk this Earth but even I would never deal with that monster."

Breathing hard Killian looked down at her and saw more pain then he had ever seen in one expression before.

"I believe you Emma. And I'm not just saying that because your holding a knife to my neck."

As if realizing the position they were in, Emma quickly withdrew the dagger and placed it back on her hip.

"There's more to who I am then just a pirate." She sighed looking to him, hurt flitting about her face.

"And just who are you Swan?" He asked gently, stepping closer and placing a hand on her hip.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked.

Looking deep into her eyes and moving his face closer to hers he whispered, "Perhaps I would."

Smiling Emma drew her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. "Henry was right about you. Your something special."

Suddenly being reminded of the young boy Killian felt his stomach drop, a concern for his and Emma's future safety caused him to say, "Emma, do you truly believe it wise to have your son on board a pirate ship?"

Stepping back Emma's warm emerald eyes hardened to stones. "And who are you to question what I do with MY son? You think you can just waltz right in an tell me how to live my life?! You don't even have idea what I've been through!"

"I would if you just tell me! Gods Emma those walls of yours will one day cause you to become dry, shriveled husk. And that spark, that fire that I love about you, it'll go out."

"You know what? Forget it! Ruby!" The Captain called out. A moment later the door opened revealing the First Mate that had likely been right outside the entire time. "Tell Mulan to see the Prince to the brig."

As Ruby's hand tightened around his arm, Killian felt a tightening around his heart. He nearly had Emma's love within his grasp only to toss it away in the next instant. But instead of pleading and apologizing he merely spat, "Fine!"

* * *

"Graham."

Lifting his head from his scrunched up knees Killian spotted Ruby on the other side of his cell's door. It seemed like hours since Mulan had locked him up in there, a look of pitying sorrow on her oval face.

"Name's Killian darling but if you want me to be this Graham fellow you can call me whatever you want." He smirked trying and failing to act like Emma's outburst of anger and rejection hadn't affected him.

Rolling her eyes Ruby crossed her arms and took a step closer to the bars. "No you idiot, the reason Emma reacted so badly when you suggested she was working with Regina is because of what she did to Graham."

"I'm still at a loss here Ruby." Killian told her.

"About two years ago we got into a pretty bad skirmish with one of King Midas' galleons. The gold was momentous but so was the damage to The Jolly. We made port in a small town to make repairs and seek medical attention for those injured that Victor alone couldn't handle. While we were ashore Emma met a Huntsman named Grahame. At first she was wary of his advances, but it was obvious she was attracted to him." Ruby smiled remembering the handsome man. "It was the first time she began to let her guard down since...well, the first time in a long while." She corrected.

"They spent days wondering around the town and surrounding forests together, but then everything changed when Regina showed up. She threatened the Captain saying she was causing thoughts and feelings in Graham he shouldn't be experiencing. But she refused and told The Queen to shove it. That night though Graham came to her and said they had to stop seeing each other, that Regina had threatened Emma's life and he would never let harm come to her because of him. The Captain was devastated. We were just about to weigh anchor though when we received a message from Graham saying he had changed his mind and he wished to escape with us on the next tide, and he would be bringing along someone The Evil Queen had imprisoned as well."

"But things did not go as planned." Killian surmised his voice soft guessing at what was to come.

"No." Ruby shook her head sadly. "They didn't. We waited until midnight when Graham and a cloaked figure came running up the gangplank. The Captain gave the order to make sail as soon as they were on board. The ship had just made it to open waters, the crew celebrating our return to the sea and the happiness that Emma had found. But then just as he and Emma were about to kiss, Graham collapsed clutching his chest. Emma started screaming asking what was happening and he took her hand and admitted that Regina had ripped his heart out years ago for betraying her. Now that he had done it once again she was crushing it. But looking into Emma's eyes he said he had no regrets, for he got to know her, and be loved by her if only for a moment. And he managed to save someone else from The Evil Queen. He made her promise to take care of her and watch over her. Graham died in Emma's arms that night, without her ever telling him how she truly felt."

"Who was it that he brought with him?" he asked after a moment.

"Belle. Regina thought she had information on Rumplestiltskin's weakness but she never broke our fearless Navigator." Ruby smiled sadly. "For months after The Captain locked herself in her quarters rarely appearing unless we engaged other ships. She might have gone on like that forever if it wasn't for Henry. That boy was her saving grace."

"But he's her son isn't he? How did he only come to be here a year ago?" Killian questioned confused.

"That's a story I'll leave to the Captain to tell. Or not." Ruby told him, turning to go.

Scrambling up Killian called, "Wait, you must know who Henry's father is then."

"Does it really matter? He's not here and Henry is better off. Again, that's information you'll have to get from Emma." The brunette assured him.

"And just how long shall I be kept down here?"

Smiling Ruby chuckled, "As long as it takes Henry to sweet talk his mom into forgiving you."

* * *

The next day Killian was released by Mulan, as he climbed up onto the main deck he squinted his eyes taking in the sailors hauling open sails, climbing the rigging and securing the lines. As he walked across the space many offered quiet greeting having missed the Prince's company while he had been sentenced to the brig, but knowing of the Captain's anger that had placed him there.

"Killian. Over here."

Turning Killian spotted Ruby, a small frown on her face as she handed him a rag, bucket and soap. Nodding Killian took the items sighing, it seemed that his former duties and privileges close to the Captain had been revoked.

Coming to kneel beside Henry he said, "I believe I have you to thank for my release. I am in your debt Henry, truly."

"I almost didn't. Mom told me what you said. About how I shouldn't be on a pirate ship." Henry said not looking up from the deck we was scrubbing.

Feeling a pang of guilt Killian sighed, "Henry I didn't mean to say you don't belong. I care about you and your mother...very much. The thought of anything happening to either of you..."

Looking up Henry smiled. "I know. And my mom cares about you too."

"I think current circumstances attest to the opposite lad." Killian smirked sadly.

"Trust me. She wouldn't of reacted like that if she didn't care. I've never seen her as happy as she'd been the past few days."

"And then I had to go and make a royal mess of things." Killian grumbled.

Chuckling at his choice of words Henry said, "Don't worry. I have a plan. I call it 'Operation Cobra.' "

"Operation Cobra." Killian chuckled, "Alright lad, what does this plan of yours include?"

"I'll worry about that, once we reach land, just follow my lead."

Raising an eyebrow Killian nodded just the same. Seeing Henry's bright smile he couldn't help but smile back feeling hope begin to re-bloom.

* * *

"What in the holy name of Ursula is going on here?!"

Killian let out a gasping breath of relief as a large man was hauled off of him making breathing much easier. Looking up he spotted Emma, hands on her hips, her mouth a thin downturned line.

"Hey beautiful!" He groaned as he attempted to sit up.

"I leave you for a half hour and you start an all out tavern brawl!" She chided.

It was true, they had arrived into a small port town at twilight and most of the crew had gone ashore for supplies and distraction. Henry had told him to meet him and Emma at the tavern, and while he waited for them to arrive trouble had quickly found the Prince.

"To be perfectly honest love, it wasn't really my fault. A rather unscrupulous man first called into question my manhood for sailing upon a ship mostly crewed by women and then he all but outright called you a whore. After that it became a blur of fists and bodily injury."

Emma rolled her eyes, yet a soft smile played on her lips. Slowly helping him up she said, "Believe me Killian, I've been called worse."

Despite the pain in his side he smiled at her calling him by his name once more. Leaning on her slightly, they exited the tavern, the barman giving them a scowl at the damage done by the fight.

"Are you ok?!" Henry questioned running up to them from across the street.

"I'm fine lad, just a bit of being tossed around by a giant of a man." Killian assured wincing a bit as he tried to smile.

"We'll have Frankenstein check you out to be sure. Come on let's get you to the inn." Emma told him placing his arm over her shoulder and a gentle hand on his back.

Smiling brightly, yet slightly bewildered Killian allowed her to help him to the inn where she ordered two rooms for the night.

"Help Killian up to his room, I'll fetch the doctor." Emma instructed Henry.

Nodding Henry did as he was told, when they reached to room Killian smiled slightly at the space. The room was small but clean with a narrow bed and a small trunk.

"That was brilliant!" Henry exclaimed excitedly as Killian laid down on the bed.

"What would that be lad?" He groaned trying to get comfortable.

"The fight! You showed my mom you were willing to fight for her, for her honor. Way better then what I had planned." The boy smiled.

Letting out a disbelieved laugh Killian said, "Trust me Henry that brawl was truly unplanned."

"Huh. Oh well, now my mom's not mad a you anymore and we can move to the next stage of 'Operation Cobra'. We're moving along much faster then I thought."

At that Emma returned with Frankenstein, the doctor having an amused look on his face.

"Well Your Highness, it seems there is more then a bit of pirate in you after all." he joked.

Emma let out a chuckle as well gazing at the Prince tenderly.

'Will he be able to ride tomorrow?" she asked the doctor.

"I believe so." Victor mused examining Killian's head and side. "A few bruised ribs and a massive headache not withstanding."

"Ride? Ride where?" Killian asked.

"Somewhere special. And secret. If you tell anyone..." Emma warned.

"I would never betray you Emma love." Killian assured taking her hand, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Then I suggest plenty of rest. Your in for a long ride." The doctor instructed. before turning to leave.

"Why don't you go down and order us some hot chocolate and we'll let Killian rest." Emma suggested to Henry.

"Try it with cinnamon." Killian smiled. "Trust me." He added as the pair gave him strange looks.

Henry nodded and dashed from the room eager to try the addition to his favorite drink.

"Sleep well." Emma whispered.

"I would sleep better I am certain if you were to join me." Still feeling a little punch drunk, he grinned suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Letting out a laugh Emma asked, "I think you got hit in your head harder then Victor thinks."

"Maybe you should do your own examination love."

"Goodnight Killian." Emma said more firmly but still smiling gently, "We leave at dawn."

"Goodnight Emma. Sweet dreams." he smiled watching her go.

* * *

The next morning at dawn Killian awoke, still somewhat sore but he readied himself none the less to make ready to leave with the others. Pulling cloths out of the pack Emma had brought him as he slept he smiled at her thoughtfulness and care. Inside he found a black shirt, leather vest, and black leather pants. Frowning slightly at the solid dark color he pulled on the items never the less, not wanting to keep his lady Captain waiting. Catching sight of his reflection in a small mirror in the hallway Killian stopped and smirked at the image. He looked rather dashing if he said so himself.

Walking out into the street he easily spotted Emma, Ruby, Victor, Henry and Jefferson waiting for him by a group of horses.

"Good morning!" he greeted them. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all. After all a Prince is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to. Or is that wizards?" Jefferson mused.

Chuckling slightly Emma reached into a saddle bag and through a large black lump to Killian.

"Here," she said, "You'll need this. I find nights in the woods to be colder then on the open seas."

Unfolding the mass Killian was slightly stunned to find it was a long black leather jacket. The buttons were made of brass and the lining was black silk.

"Emma." he started, slightly speechless.

"You can thank me later." she chuckled. "We have a long way to go and a short time to get there."

At that they all mounted their horses, Killian's a dark chestnut gelding and headed out of town. For most of the ride, they swapped stories of their lives and sang songs and recited poems, even played a game of riddles. As the afternoon waned though, Killian seriously wondered if they were ever doing to reach their mysterious destination.

Henry seemed to have the same notion for he asked, "Are we there yet?"

Emma swiveled around on her liver brown colored piebald horse and smiled at her son on his fat dapple pony. "Almost."

"So just where are we headed again?" Killian asked hopeful someone would finally tell him.

"You'll know it when we get there my friend." Jefferson smiled secretively.

Frowning in frustration he didn't say much else for nearly an hour until Emma at the head of the line brought them all to a stop.

"We're here." she announced.

Looking about Killian remarked, "Where is here? Its the middle of the forest, there's no one for miles."

"Look harder." Henry whispered.

Doing as he instructed Killian noticed a strange , shifting, faint colored glow about the tree tops and the wind seemed to blow in a different direction here from mere moments ago.

"Ahh what do we have here?" A voice called from nowhere. "A pirate, a wolf, a doctor, a hatter, a boy and a prince. Sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke if you ask me."

"Well the only jokes you know are bad so its nothing out of ordinary for you." Emma called chuckling.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" the voice questioned.

Loosing patience Emma shouted, "You know why we are here!"

"You know I like to hear you say it." a laugh came.

Grumbling Emma replied, "Too see the weak made strong, the broken mended, and evil torn asunder."

"Now was that so hard?" The voice questioned, a quiet chuckle filling the sound. "You may pass."

Kneeing their mounts forward, Killian took a shocked breath as they hit a magical barrier of some kind. As they passed through they were greeted by a man dressed in a white shirt, green jerkin, green cape and brown trousers and boots. His blue eyes danced with laughter as he said, "Welcome to Sherwood."

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	4. A New Spin On An Old Tale pt4

In which Crown Prince Killian, eldest son of Queen Snow White and King James, is kidnapped by the dreaded pirate Captain Swan.

I own nothing.

* * *

As the group rode into the forest beyond the barrier Killian looked about in wonder. All around people milled about completing daily tasks and business. But the true marvel was the structures built high in the trees, rope ladders and swinging vines connecting them. The only buildings on the ground seemed to be a roughly built church and stable. There was also a large gathering place in the center of a clearing that held a giant fire pit and many benches.

Continuing on through the camp many people called out to the new arrivals by name and expressed happiness at there return, some even offered polite greeting to Killian.

"Papa!" A voice called, and through the trees a little girl came sprinting towards them.

"Grace!" Jefferson cried, quickly jumping down from his horse and catching the child up in a crushing embrace before swinging her about, laughing happily.

"Your back, your back." Grace laughed.

"I am my darling, and I brought you something." he told her. Then taking down his saddle pack, he drew out a white stuffed rabbit with a blue waistcoat and a tiny pocket watch.

"He's perfect." the little girl gushed, "I can't wait to have him for tea."

"And tea we shall have." Jefferson assured her lifting his daughter onto the back of his horse. Turning to his companions he said, "Permission to assume Leave Captain?"

Smiling Emma replied, "Permission granted."

Giving a flourishing salute Jefferson began to lead the horse away.

"Hi Grace." Henry called after them, giving the girl a nervous wave.

"Hey Henry. I'll see you later." Grace replied waving back smiling.

Killian chuckled to himself realizing the lad had a crush on the girl. The laugh Emma was trying to fight showed she knew it as well.

As the group dismounted Killian turned to their welcomer and said, "Your Robin Hood. Aren't you?"

Smiling the man nodded, bowing slightly, "At your service."

"I had heard tales Sherwood was crawling with thieves, I never suspected they were lead by the king of them." The prince laughed.

Frowning slightly Robin replied, "The only thief in these lands is King George. He taxes the heart and soul out of these people, we steal what we can from him and give it back to those who need it most."

"Stealing from the rich to give to the poor." Henry beamed coming to stand by the two men.

"Exactly my boy." Robin laughed.

Huffing Emma strode over to them and tossed a large saddle bag to Robin who caught it, though he was slightly unbalanced by it's weight.

"May the Gods soon grant the day when that tyrant no longer sits on the throne." She spoke turning back to her mount to retrieve another pack.

"Richard is the eldest." Robin said, looking to Killian he clarified, "As you know King George had no sons-"

"That's why he adopted first my uncle and then my father to be his heirs. But George has made it plain he will never let my father sit on his throne, not after he married my mother instead of King Midas' daughter."

"Exactly." Robin nodded, "But he does have two great grand nephews. Richard, the oldest is the people's favorite. He is kind and just, but the King thinks him too soft-hearted and a fool. Then there is John. A spoiled, mean-spirited boy in a man's body, he will continue to tax and terrorize much like his uncle."

"Why have you not gone to other kingdom's for aide, or sought out Richard to usurp his uncle and brother?" Killian asked.

Shaking his head sadly Robin began walking towards a lift, motioning for them all to follow him up to the tree top village.

"We would not chance war by asking another kingdom for aid, which is what the King will likely twist the action to be. And many kingdom's are either within an alliance or fear George and his armies. As for Richard, he is too noble and honorable to take the crown, plus he is away, fighting ogres in the High Mountains in the name of his uncle."

Killian nodded sadly knowing the difficult spot these people found themselves in.

"Come," Emma told him, placing a hand on his arm. "Let me show you where you'll be staying. Victor, Ruby, see to those in need of medical care after you settle in."

Nodding Killian followed her and Henry across a rope bridge and up a hanging ladder to a large platform that held three structures upon it. Pointing to the one on the left, the Captain indicated which he would be staying in. As Killian entered the space he noticed it was decorated in many items from the Eastern Empire.

"Mulan said you can use her hut." Emma said, coming inside. "I know it's not much."

"Better then a brig cell." Killian smirked.

Coming to stand a breath away from him, Emma apologized smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I lost my temper and I shouldn't have."

"No harm done love." He assured her in a soft voice as he took her hand in his. He wanted so badly to wrap her in his arms and assure her he would forgive her almost anything. Because in whole crazy adventure he had fallen in love with her.

"Mom can we show Killian around now, please?" Henry burst in.

Stepping away quickly Emma turned to her son and asked, "Are your things put away?"

Nodding vigorously Henry smiled as Emma agreed.

"Come on!" he urged taking Killian's hand. "There's so much you just gotta see."

* * *

That night after a large feast celebrating Emma and the other's return Killian found himself seated next to the Captain, her thigh brushing his as they watched the flames dancing in the fire pit.

"You have been too long away. I was starting to actually miss you." Robin said coming to sit on the bench on the other side of Emma.

"In all the time we've been together I never thought I'd hear you say that." Emma chuckled, pushing his shoulder playfully with her own.

Killian felt a tug at his heart seeing the easy, familiar exchange. Had Emma been playing with his emotions this whole time?

"I was talking to Ruby and the Doctor, Emma you've been taking big risks lately." Robin chided.

Sighing with irritation she replied, "There is no reward without risk."

"But still going out of your way to kidnap a prince?" Robin looked to Killian, "You'd think after what happened in Neverland..."

"It was your fault we were in Neverland! It was your bright idea to send us there to collect Pixy Dust because it'd cost a king's ransom for the amount we needed to cloak the camp. You said it was an easy trip, there and back. YOU SAID it was a beautiful little island of dreams come true. But it wasn't. It was a giant hellish nightmare and Henry almost died." Emma shouted at him, her anger causing her to stand and tower over Robin.

"I didn't know! You honestly think I'd put you and Henry in danger?!" Robin asked coming to stand as well.

Realizing people had begun to stare Killian rose and tried to sooth, "Emma I'm certain Robin didn't mean for Henry to be placed in harm's way. I don't know of any man who would do that to his son."

The pair gave him bewildered looks before Robin said, "Henry isn't my son. Emma has been like a sister to me since we were 13."

Killian felt an embarrassed flush creep up his neck and inflame his cheeks at his assumption.

"Mom is everything ok?" Henry asked coming up to them. He had been siting with the other children that were still awake on the far side of the clearing, entertaining them with stories of adventures on the high seas.

Smiling quickly Emma assured, "No, everything's fine. But it is past your bed time mister."

"Aww Mom!"

"Not another word. March." Emma told him, a finger pointed to their hut.

Wishing to help Killian offered, "Come on lad, I'll race you."

Smiling Henry took off running, Killian looking to Emma who smirked and nodded silently telling him to hurry, that she'd catch up. In the end Killian let Henry win and after the boy was readied for bed he asked,

"Sing me a song Killian. Please?"

Taken aback slightly, he nodded none the less and as Henry climbed into bed Killian wondered what he should sing. He thought of repeating the song Emma had sung him nights before, but Killian briefly wondered if perhaps the song held special meaning to the two of them so instead he chose another. It was a song he had heard many a time in the taverns with Liam, sung by sailors just returning home.

_"Row me bully boys_   
_No need to worry boys_   
_We'll be home sooner than no_   
_Then we'll drink and we'll feast_   
_Have no care in the least_   
_So let's row me bully boys row_

_Row me bully boys_   
_I am so weary boys_   
_We left home ten years ago_   
_So we'll fly out our sails_   
_And drink all of the ale_   
_And row me bully boys row_

_Row me bully boys_   
_Steady and surely boys_   
_Don't ye dare stop or slow_   
_Till at long last we are home_   
_On our way we will go_   
_So row me bully boys row_   
_Row me bully boys row_

_Row no more me bully boys,_   
_Ship oars, heave to, me bully boys,_   
_Dover's white face o'erhead,_   
_Ne'er more to go warring,_   
_In for'n field to go tarrying,_   
_Ne'er more shall me bully boys row."_

After he finished Killian stood beside Henry's bed and looked down at the boy. And for a moment he let himself fantasize that Henry was his own son and Emma his wife.

"That was really good."

Turning, Killian spotted Emma in the doorway, an almost pained expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked concerned coming to take her hands in his, he led her to the railing surrounding the platform the huts stood on.

Shaking her head Emma replied, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing love. If something can cause the look on your face I just saw it most certainly is something."

"Why do you care? You're a prince who can have anything and any woman he wants. Why do you care about us?" Emma asked harshly, but her wounded eyes betrayed her.

"Because though you kidnapped me to be ransomed, you've given me something I never realized I was missing. Freedom. And that's something I can never thank you enough for. But also, because I think I have fallen in love with you Emma Swan." he told her, gently brushing his fingertips along her jaw.

"I'm too broken to be loved." Emma whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You mean because of Graham?" Killian questioned confused. "Ruby told me. Emma it wasn't your fault."

"I'm not just talking about him. I'm talking about my entire life. I'm an orphan Killian. I was given up the day I was born, growing up I was constantly reminded I had been unwanted. Then at 13 I met Robin, and for the FIRST TIME ever I felt like I belonged. We had our band of pickpockets and I had a family, brothers I could depend on and trust. As Robin and the rest of us got older we began going after bigger takes but the goal was always the same. Take from the rich and give to the poor, keeping only a small percentage for ourselves for food, clothing and every once in awhile a drink at the tavern. Then when I turned 17 I met Neal. We tired to steal the same cart loaded down with gold taxed by the people. After he saw how good of a thief Neal was Robin offered him a place in our band. I fell in love with him almost immediately. He was smart, funny, charismatic and charming." She smiled at the last part.

Killian frowned slightly but stayed silent so she continued.

"But then Neal questioned why we had to give so much to others when we were the ones doing all the work. He convinced me to do the same and before you'd know it we were keeping more for ourselves then we gave away. Robin noticed and gave us a choice, either adhere to the code or leave." She sighed, "So we left. We ended up in some little town picking pockets and lifting merchandise from shops and the like. Then one day Neal comes to me and says he's done it. He's made our fortunes, that we can retire from thievery and start a new honest life together. Start a family. But there's just one catch. After he stole the sack the sheriff's men got a good look at him as they chased him through town and into the woods where he escaped. I'd have to be the one to pick it up from where he hid it in a dead tree. But as soon as I had the sack in my hand the Sheriff came out of hiding and arrested me. Neal had told them everything in exchange for getting off scot free for returning the goods. Turns out the items he stole were from Red Handed Jill. The fiercest female pirate at the time."

"Bastard." Killian spat, rage boiling inside at the coward's actions. "So this Neal is Henry's father."

Nodding Emma said, "It wasn't until I was imprisoned that I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't be a mother, so I gave Henry up. Just like I was. I spent three years in jail for what Neal did. When I got out I went back to Robin and begged him to forgive me. And he did, right away, no questions or conditions. But I was still foolish and in love with Neal so I left again seeking him out. I had heard Red Handed Jill was docked in a town nearby so I went to her to ask if she knew where he was. She nearly killed me on the spot." Emma chuckled. "But once I told her everything she offered to allow me to work on her ship to pay back what Neal had taken and hadn't been recovered. And so for a year I sailed on The Calypso's Daughter, learning everything anyone would teach me about being a pirate. While traveling I kept asking about Neal though, and I found out his name wasn't even Neal at all. It was Baelfire."

Killian gasped, "Baelfire, as in The Dark One's son?! Henry is Rumplestiltskin's grandson?"

Biting her lip Emma nodded. "When I returned after a year I knew I could use my new pirate skills to help Robin and the Merry Men, like I should have done all along. So I won myself a ship in a game of cards and crewed her with peopled who had come to Sherwood seeking aid and looking to join our cause. Henry came into my life just like I told you, he'd been adopted by a miller's widow named Wilma, but he never felt at home or loved with her, so he ran away. He used pixy dust to find me and I knew it was really him by a birth mark on his shoulder."

"All of the crew were displaced by King George's tyranny?" Killian wondered.

Again Emma nodded. "So now you know everything. And you understand why I'm unlovable." she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

Taking her into his arms Killian held her tightly, saying more harshly then he intended, "I never want to hear you say that again. I love you Emma, and nothing can change that."

Emma didn't say anything, just snaked her arms around his back and held on to him with all her might as he placed soft kisses on her forehead, jaw and mouth. And even though she didn't tell him she loved him as well Killian didn't feel any sting of hurt or disappointment. She'd tell him when she was ready, and for her, he'd wait over three hundred years, or how ever long it took.

* * *

The next morning Killian awoke slowly and lazily, warm and comfortable for the first time in a while. Opening one eye he looked down at the messy tangle of blond hair spread out across his chest. After his declaration of love for Emma he had continued to stay by her side offering comfort as she once again confronted painful memories long-buried. But Killian secretly hoped it would be the last time they reared their ugly head. She had fallen asleep in the early morning hours curled up by his side.

Placing a kiss on Emma's head he shifted slightly attempting to drift back off to sleep, but then a shadow blocked out the tiny doorway of the hut. For a moment Killian feared they were being attacked but then as the hulking figure entered the hut, he relaxed slightly seeing a newly familiar face.

"Good morning Little John." Killian greeted softly, not yet wishing to wake the woman beside him.

The giant man looked surprised to see the sleeping pirate Captain within the Prince's embrace but he didn't comment, instead he said, "Robin's got a mission for us all. We meet at the fire pit in ten minutes."

Sighing, Killian waited until Little John had left before gently shaking Emma awake.

"Mmmh?" Emma grunted sleepily, turning her head to look up at him, "What's going on?"

"Robin has requested our presence. Little John was just here."

Groaning Emma snuggled deeper into his chest and squeezed her arm around his torso. Killian chuckled, gently running his finger tips over her back.

"Ugh!" She finally said, "We'd better get up or he'll send Alan up next. And believe me you don't want to deal with him first thing in the morning. It should be illegal to always be that happy so early."

Laughing Killian kissed her temple before releasing her so she could stand. After a quick face wash and out house visit they made their way down to where the others were waiting.

"It's a simple mission today lads." Robin was saying. "Hand out coin to those in need beyond our camp borders. We'll go in pairs so as not to arouse suspicion. Little John your with me. Alan and Will, Friar Tuck and Much. And now that they have finally decided to join us, Emma and Killian." he finished looking to the late arrivals and smiling knowingly.

Next Robin began handing out bags of coins to each group along with a sack of bread, cheese and dried meat to be handed out as well.

"Emma, you'll need to change cloths. You look like a pirate. You too Killian."

Looking down at his attire Killian realized he was still wearing the all black ensemble from the day before. Beside him Emma groaned and looked at Robin with a thoroughly exasperated gaze.

"There's cloths in the chest within the church." Robin told Emma. To Killian he said, "You can borrow one of my shirts and a jerkin. We look about the same size."

Nodding Killian followed Robin to his hut, the space was larger then Mulan's but disorganized and pieced together. It was clearly the home of a bachelor. As Killian was doing up the laces on a blue jerkin he burrowed Robin warned, "I hope your intentions with Emma are pure and noble."

Killian appraised the other man's stormy face before answering, "I hold no anterior motives when it comes to Emma. I love her, and I believe she cares for me. So when I win her heart, and I will win it, I assure you it will not be through any trickery or deceit. And when I have it within my hands I shall never hurt her. Not intentionally, and if I do I gladly give you permission to maim me how ever you see fitting. Though you may have to settle for whatever Emma leaves behind after she is through with me." he smirked slightly at the end.

Robin laughed and clapped him on the back as he steered the prince out the door.

Bellow Emma called, "Are you two women done yet?"

Looking at her, Killian felt his breath catch. She had traded in her usual garb for a simple green peasant dress, black ankle boots and the same blue cloak she had worn when they first met. He never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Come on then." Robin chuckled seeing the look on Killian's face. "We're burning daylight and there is much to be done."

* * *

"Let me carry that for you." Killian offered attempting to take the packs from Emma as they wandered down the path that cut through the woods.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled saying, "I can carry it. It's fine."

"It be easier for us not to draw notice if we act as a couple, love. And what kind of man would I be if I let my woman carry the entire burden of our traveling packs?" he smirked gently pulling on the items.

Chuckling Emma conceded, "So now you're going to be a gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman." Killian winked offering her his arm.

Laughing once more Emma took his hand instead and they set off once more. For nearly an hour they walked in companionable silence but then the sound of thundering hoof beats broke the silence. Unable to get off the road in time they were soon set upon by three riders.

"Well, well, well," The first one sneered at them, "What do we have here?"

Thinking quickly Killian pulled Emma beneath his arm and said, "Please good sir, we seek no quarrel or trouble. My wife and I were merely traversing this road to visit family. You see my mother, she is sick and could be nearing the end as we speak."

"Oh really?" Another one questioned, "To where do you travel?"

"Nottingham." Emma answered, her stance meek under Killian's arm, but her eyes blazed defiantly.

"We are just on our way to Nottingham ourselves, let us escort you." The third one smiled devilishly.

Wishing the men gone Killian flattered, "Oh, we could not impose. Men such as yourselves must have more important matters to attend to then seeing a blacksmith and his wife through the woods. We will only slow you down."

"Nonsense. The sheriff would be remiss if his men were to allow a young couple to be passed by in such dangerous woods. "Come let us carry your packs, and your wife may have my horse." The second man dismounted and offered, attempting to come closer to Emma and help her up.

"No! No thank you." Emma attempted to side step the man but bumped into Killian, causing him to drop the bag containing the coins they had yet to hand out to the needy, to spill out onto the dirt.

"And what is this?!" the fist man asked seeing the glittering pieces.

"Uhhh..." Killian scrambled for a solution, not wishing to draw attention to themselves, they carried only daggers for protection.

But Emma beat him to it, "RUN KILLIAN! Run!" she called.

Without a second thought Killian grabbed her hand and they both tore into the forest, desperate to escape the perusing men on horseback. Dogging rocks, trees and undergrowth they made a good distance but it was plain to see they couldn't outrun the Sheriff's men.

Scrambling under a fallen tree Emma pulled Killian down with her the both of them breathing hard.

"We have to split up." Emma gasped out between breaths. "You run back towards camp and I'll lead them away."

"No Emma, I won't let you. You run towards camp and I'll lead them away."

Smiling sadly Emma placed a hand on Killian's cheek and gave him a quick chaste kiss, "We're in King George's kingdom. You'll be recognized as the Prince you are and be taken to the King by nightfall. And he will use you to hurt your parents, there's no doubt about that."

"But..."

"No Killian. I have to do this. Head due east and you'll reach the camp in no time. Call out 'Lion Heart' and you'll be able to pass through the barrier without needing permission from Robin or the other Merry Men."

Hearing a horse approaching Killian sighed knowing it was their only chance. "Alright. But know this love, I will find you. I will ALWAYS find you."

Placing a searing kiss on her lips he prayed he wasn't making a promise he couldn't keep. As they broke apart he nodded as Emma's eyes flicked to the forest beyond their hiding spot. Silently counting to three the both of them dashed from under the log and split in two directions. Sprinting through the forest Killian ran not just for his own life, but the woman he loved.

* * *

When Killian reached the barrier he called out the password he was able to pass through uninhibited. Stopping momentarily to take a deep breath he continued running until he reached the center of camp.

"Killian!" Ruby called from beside Victor as they cared for the sick. "What's wrong?"

Coming up to her Killian grasped her arms tightly and demanded, "Where's Robin?!"

"What's wrong?" Victor asked concerned, "Where's Captain Swan?"

"The Sheriff, his men attacked us in the woods. We couldn't both escape them so Emma sent me to get help."

Ruby gasped, "He's not back yet. It will probably be at least another hour until they return."

Growling Killian stalked away. Climbing up to Mulan's hut he searched around the numerous chests looking for weapons. The Quartermaster didn't disappoint and he discovered an old but well cared for cutlass, several daggers, and a hook with a handle attached to fit in the palm of a hand. As he placed the weapons on his person, Killian readied his mind and heart for battle. He would stop at nothing to get Emma back.

Hearing a commotion bellow he walked out of the hut and from the platform saw Robin and the others returning to the camp. Ruby rushed forward and though Killian couldn't hear her words, he could tell by her worried look and Robin's hardening stance she was telling him what had happened.

As Robin's eyes flicked to the Prince high above him, the look in his eyes confirmed what Killian already felt, they'd rescue Emma and make the sheriff pay if anything had happened to her.

* * *

"Their defenses are strong Robin." Will Scarlet informed.

The band was gathered at the edge of the town of Nottingham searching for a way to get in and out with Emma and not be caught. Will and Alan had been sent to search the prison for weaknesses and easy access points.

"We'll have to create a diversion." Robin planned.

Peeking from around the building they were hiding behind, Killian eyed the prison. There were two guards at the front of the prison, one on the roof and no doubt at least two more inside.

Suddenly inspiration struck, "Lads, I have an idea."

* * *

The clash was quick and relatively easy. Before Killian knew it Emma was once again within his arms, and then they were running. They tore through the town jumping fences then dogging trees through the forest trying to get away.

As they reached the camp and passed through the barrier once more they all stopped, bent over trying to catch their breaths. Suddenly, looking at each other they burst out laughing with relief.

"That was brilliant!" Robin commended.

"You can thank my great-great-great grandfather." Killian laughed. "He used that maneuver to rescue a battalion that had been captured by ogres centuries ago."

"No it was the look on their face when you brandished that hook in the Sheriff's face." Alan sputtered through his laughing. "And you said how you'd be sure to tell the King and Queen how much you enjoyed his hospitality."

They all burst out laughing at that, Killian smiling sheepishly.

"Mom!"

Turning Emma was barely able to brace herself as Henry collided into her, his arms encircling her waste.

"I'm ok Henry. Thanks to Killian." she smiled to the Prince.

"Thank you." Henry told him, wrapping his arms around Killian as well.

Smiling, he squeezed the boy's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Come on kid, lets get our stuff and head back to the ship. I bet the crew has outworn their welcome back at port." Emma told him.

Henry nodded and dashed off. Killian then took Emma in his arms and held her tight, breathing in the scent of her skin and hair deeply before kissing her passionately.

Hearing a throat clear they pulled apart to see Robin standing next to them, an eyebrow raised.

"Best of luck to you Your Highness." Robin offered, reaching out his hand.

Killian clasped his forearm and shook it, "And you as well Robin. Whenever I am able to return home I shall tell my parents of your plight. I know they shall wish to help in any way they can."

Robin smiled with gratitude and clapped Killian on the shoulder before releasing the Prince's arm and taking Emma into his embrace.

"Fair winds Emma. Be careful and take care of yourself and Henry."

"You too Robin." Emma told him.

Releasing each other Emma stepped back and took Killian's hand in hers. Together they walked back to the huts to prepare for their next voyage.

* * *

"All hands on deck, loosen the sails!" Ruby called as they stepped onto the deck of The Jolly Roger once more.

The crew began to scramble about to complete the orders but left a path open to allow The Captain and the others to travel up to the Quarter Deck.

"Set course to The Enchanted Forest Belle." The Captain instructed to the ship's Navigator, who awaited them by the large wheel.

Shocked Killian turned to Emma, "But.."

"No. Killian, the gold doesn't matter anymore. You do. You saved my life, you cared for my son." she told him taking his hand. "I never thought I'd be able to let go of my first love, Neal, to believe that I could find someone else after Graham. That is, until I met you. I love you Killian." she confessed tears forming in her eyes.

Speechless Killian pulled her to him roughly and kissed her with all he had. It was fire and passion, yet gentle and tender all at once. Their lips moved against each other as one and Killian gentle ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance, which she granted.

It wasn't until they pulled slightly apart to catch their breath's that they realized the whole ship had gone silent.

Then a cackling voice broke the quiet, "Well dearies, isn't that the most magical thing you've ever seen."

* * *

 

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)

 


	5. A New Spin On An Old Tale pt5

In which Crown Prince Killian, eldest son of Queen Snow White and King James, is kidnapped by the dreaded pirate Captain Swan.

I own nothing.

* * *

Turning, the crew let out a collective gasp of horror at seeing The Dark One leaning causally against the bow of the ship. But the moment quickly passed as the company drew their swords, yet all knew they were useless.

"What do you want Rumplestiltskin? I told you, I hadn't accepted your offer. I am returning the Prince to his homeland." Emma questioned warily.

Grinning he said, "Believe me dearie I no longer have any interest in that royal pain. No my desire is for something of mine you have kept from me. My grandson."

Gasping Emma grabbed ahold of Henry and held him to her side. Killian stepped in front of them, shielding them from The Dark One's gaze.

"Mom what's he talking about?" Henry asked looking up to his mother, fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Ahhh so you haven't told him?" Rumple cackled. "Your father is my son dear boy. I doubt he knew of your existence before he left."

"Left?" Emma questioned.

"Ten years ago he used a magic bean to open a portal to another world. He ran away from home at 15 but I always knew where he was and made sure he stayed out of too much trouble, but then he met you. And he just couldn't give up the opportunity to steal from that insufferable pirate. I knew she'd track him to the ends of the world and kill him, so I attempted to reason with him. But he ran, found himself a magic bean and jumped to a world where I couldn't find him." The imp told them, regret filling his voice.

"This is all very touching and all. But you promised me a way back." Peter cut in, coming to stand before Rumplestiltskin.

"Peter, what did you do?" Geppetto asked horrified.

"I bought myself a one way ticket home. You know back to Neverland? The place you stole me away from!" They young man spat looking at Emma with pure contempt.

"You stowed away on MY ship trying to steal the Pixy Dust we collected. It's your own fault you didn't reveal yourself until after we passed into the portal." Emma spat back.

Peter smirked evilly, "Doesn't matter now." To The Dark One he demanded, "I want to go home. Now!"

Rumplestiltskin gave him a bored expression, then he waved his hand and a puff of smoke enveloped Peter. But when the smoke cleared there stood only a VERY irritated looking rooster, the bird crowed once before flying off.

"Mahhhh!" he laughed calling after Peter. "You see dearie, I have no patience for traitors and sell outs." Turning back to the group on the Quarter Deck, he vanished in a puff of smoke only to appear in front of them. With a murderous glint in his eye he said, "My grandson, if you please."

"You'll have to go through all of us first." Pinocchio snarled below on the main deck, lifting his sword menacingly.

"Gladly." The Dark One smiled, his misshapen and twisted teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Rumple no!" Belle pleaded, coming out from behind the wheel.

"Belle?!" Rumplestiltskin gasped disbelieving. "Regina said you were dead."

"Rumple please, let Henry stay with his mother." The auburn haired woman begged.

"He's my grandson. The only family I have left." He whispered, his eyes sad and defeated.

Taking his hand Belle replied, "But this isn't right Rumple, you know that."

"I can't let this go Belle. Not this time." a look of regret passed over his scaly face.

"But-"

"We'll talk about this later Belle." He smiled indulgently as he snapped his fingers, causing Belle to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

As Rumplestiltskin stepped towards Henry, Killian raised his cutlass and threatened, "Touch him and you'll regret it."

"You really think you can kill me with that?" Rumple sneered at the sword.

Smirking Killian replied looking at the blade, "Maybe not with this." Suddenly he whipped out the hook hanging on his belt and plunged it into The Dark One's heart.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the hook sticking out of his chest and chuckled. "I'll admit that does cause some slight discomfort. You want to fight for the boy? Fine." He challenged. Ripping the weapon from his chest, he through the object to the ground. Then he created a sword of his own from thin air.

"But, let's make this a fair fight." The Dark One suggested. And with a flick of his wrist the entire crew of The Jolly Roger was tied to the mast in thick ropes.

"Killian no!" Emma cried. The rest of the crew echoed her worry as the Price and The Dark One squared off.

Killian was the first to lunge in attack, Rumplestiltskin deflecting the blow easily. They danced around the ship's decks, swords clashing and ringing into the night. Momentarily gaining the upper hand Killian through a punch at Rumple's face.

"Ah-ah-ah." The Dark One chided, catching Killian's fist in his hand. "That's not very chivalrous or sportsman like. What would your father say?" He sneered.

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin's sword transformed into The Dark One's dagger and in the blink of an eye he cut off the Prince's hand he held in his grasp.

"NO!" Emma wailed straining against the ropes.

Killian fell to the deck crying out in agony, clutching his injured arm to his chest.

"I think it is time for the young Prince to meet his end." Rumplestiltskin spoke hovering over Killian, dagger raised.

"I don't think so." Came a voice.

Suddenly The Dark One was surrounded by a bluish purple haze, frozen in midstride. Stepping from his hiding place Henry looked to his grandfather with burning anger. In his hands he held a crossbow.

"That's giant squid ink running through your veins. You're powerless for at least the next three hours. But I'll only spend the next two minutes to tell you this, you may be my grandfather but you will never try to take me from my Mother again. Nor will you harm any person aboard this ship. Ever. If you do I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down and trying to kill you. Understand?" the boy ground out picking up Rumplestiltskin's dagger and placing it on his own belt.

Turning quickly Henry untied the crew, Emma giving him a brief embrace before falling next to Killian and gathering him in her arms. Meanwhile the crew through Rumplestiltskin's frozen body over the side of the ship.

Sobbing Emma said, "This is all my fault. I should have never...you risked everything...how could you be..." At the end she could barely breathe through her sobbing.

"No love..." Killian gasped between grunts and groans of pain. "Your...best thing...to ever happen..." His eyes rolled back into his head as his body continued to twist and spasm.

"It's not over yet Mom." Henry told her gently, grasping her shoulder and pointing towards the sky.

Looking up they saw a blue light steadily getting closer and closer. Suddenly it grew bigger and brighter until The Blue Fairy appeared before them.

"My lady." Geppetto bowed slightly while everyone else stared in awe.

"Hello Geppetto, Pinocchio." The Blue Fairy smiled slightly. Turning to Henry she said, "You have made a very unselfish wish Henry. But I am afraid I am not able to save Killian."

"Wish? What wish?" Emma questioned attempting to wipe away tears.

"To take Killian's place. That he could live." Her son replied.

"Oh Henry, no." Emma sobbed once more drawing him to her.

"The Dark One's dagger is very powerful evil magic. It's poison is coursing through his veins killing him." Blue explained, tears forming in her own eyes. She had watched Killian grow up and had always held a special place for him and his family in her heart.

"But what about True Love's Kiss?" Henry asked. "It can break any spell or curse."

"It might work." The fairy told him, hope filling her voice.

Looking to Emma he said, "Mom, you have to kiss him. Your his True Love."

Emma was taken aback, "Henry I don't know..."

"Come on! You love him, he loves you. He put his life on the line more times than nearly anyone for you." Henry pleaded.

Looking down at Killian's face, Emma was shocked to see how fast the poison was spreading, black veins had begun to creep up her Prince's neck and his skin was turning grey. Leaning down, she broke down the last wall guarding her heart and opened it completely to this man and all that she felt for him.

In a great whoosh a bright yellow light burst from the pair illuminating half the coastline brighter than the sun. Beneath her lips, Emma could feel warmth returning to Killian's body.

"We have to get him home." The Blue Fairy instructed. "He is still very weak and I don't have the right things needed to help in his healing."

"It will take us at least four days of fair winds and strong tides." Ruby told her.

"He won't last that long." Victor pointed out as he leaned over his friend, checking his pulse and other vitals.

"Leave that to me." Blue smiled slightly. Waiving her wand the ship was bathed in Pixy Dust and slowly it rose into the night sky. "Now we'll be back by sunrise."

"Don't worry Killian. You'll be home soon." Emma vowed whispering to her love, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. She almost thought he could hear her, for at that moment he leaned his face into her hand.

* * *

Pain. So much pain. Killian had experienced plenty in his life, falling off horses, fights with his brother, even being gouged by a wild boar in the thigh during a hunt. But the pain he was in now was beyond any comprehension. It might have driven him mad, but he held onto one thought. One name. Emma. He focused on her, her face, her laugh and smile, anything to keep some focus off the agony. Slowly, it began to fade and he was able to have other sensations.

The sound of the ocean, then shouting. He recognized Emma's voice, desperate and pleading. Then Liam's, angry and frightened. Next came shouting and screaming. After he was suddenly jostled about for what seemed like forever, causing him to cry out in agony once more. Once it was still again he heard crying and more shouting. Was it Emma crying? Killian tried to reach out and comfort her but his arms refused to obey, his limbs feeling beyond heavy.

He must have fully passed out because when he began to awake it was quiet. Lifting his head gingerly, Killian slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. For a moment he was extremely disoriented until he realized, he was home. He was laying in his own bed, his furniture, and personal items the same as they had been. Like he'd never left.

Attempting to shift into a sitting position he was suddenly pushed back down.

"No darling. Killian you must rest."

"Mother?" He questioned, Snow White's face coming into better focus.

"Yes my darling boy, I'm here. Your father too." She smiled slightly gesturing to James asleep in a chair in the corner. Killian noticed the large dark circle's under his mother's eyes making her look so much older then she was.

"Emma..." The Prince began.

"Is in the dungeons where she and her despicable crew belongs." The Queen assured venomously. "Liam pleaded to go after you himself but we couldn't bare the thought of possibly loosing both of you."

"No! Mother-"

"Thank the gods your awake." The King cut in having awoken. Coming to his son's bedside he tenderly took Killian in his arms and enveloped him in a fatherly embrace. Pressing a kiss into Killian's hair James let tears freely fall.

"Mother, Father I missed you so much. But there is something you must know. Emma, she saved me. The Dark One, he tried to kidnap her son and I tried to fight him off."

Gasping Snow put a hand over her mouth before saying, "So what Blue said was true. That pirate IS your True Love."

Nodding Killian took her hand in his, "I highly doubt she is who you would pick for me, but she is the only woman I will ever want. And there is so much more to her then just a pirate."

Looking to his wife, then to his son James requested, "Tell us everything Killian."

And so he did. The Prince told them everything from working as a cabin boy, to learning navigation and his dream of sailing the oceans realised. His moonlit dance with Emma and the secret looks and smiles after. Then he spoke of their fight and how he defended her honor in the tavern. Next he fulfilled his promise to Robin and told his parents all about the outlaw and the people's plight. Lastly he came to the part where he battled Rumplestiltskin.

"He took my hand." Killian spoke, raising the arm and staring at the stump. "But I would do it all over again to ensure Emma and Henry were safe. I promised her I would always find her. And she found me too. In the dark I saw her. In the silence of my agony I heard her."

The Queen had tears in her eyes as she looked to her husband, taking his hand she gave it a squeeze. "Just like us." she reminded.

Shaking his head in wonder the King said, "There is much to be decided. Come Snow, let us allow Killian to rest while we talk some more of these things. Don't worry son, some shall be pardoned, and some punished. But hopefully this shall not be a story of only sorrow."

Nodding hopefully, Killian resettled into his pillows and allowed himself to drift off once more.

* * *

The next day Killian was awakened early by the Court Physician to change the bandages on his arm and to do an examination. The Prince became quickly irritated with the fumbling old man who was tripping all over himself sputtering out graces as he roughly handled Killian's injured arm. While being looked over Killian desperately wished it was Victor attending him, for though the pirate medic was stern, he was careful and gentle.

Once the man was done, he jotted down some measurements to create a contraption to hold a replacement hand attachment that would to on Killian's arm. He doubted the man had the correct lengths.

After the Court Physician left, Killian rose from his bed and began to dress. According to his parents, he had been out for nearly a week. The thought made him sick, imagining Emma and the others locked in the dungeons all that time.

Getting dressed was an unseen chore. Killian was able to get his shirt and trousers on well enough, but his jerkin ties and doublet buttons were giving him so much grief with his new handicap he nearly tore the clothing to bits.

"Having some trouble?'

Turning Killian spotted Liam coming towards him a gentle teasing smile on his face. His younger brother easily did the laces and buttons then tied a cravat around his neck.

"How are you brother?" Killian asked when Liam finished.

Chuckling sadly Liam answered, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Nearly two months gone, a pirate's prisoner. We feared the worst after Captain Swan's last message saying The Dark One had outbid us once again."

"She was bringing me home." Killian instead.

"I heard. Mother and Father say she is your True Love. You really know how to pick them don't you Killian?" he smirked.

Chuckling his brother replied, "Love knows no boundaries of time, distance or walks of life."

"No it does not." Liam conceded.

Catching sight of something glinting on his desk Killian questioned, "What is that?"

Liam walked over to the table and picked up the item. Killian was shocked to see it was the hook he had plunged into Rumplestiltskin's chest.

"You had this in your hand when we brought you back to the palace. It took three of us to wrest it from your grasp."

Swallowing thickly Killian took the hook from his brother and reverently touched the curved metal before setting it back down on the table.

Thinking back on what Emma had said when they first met Killian asked, "Do you truly feel you live in my shadow?"

Surprised Liam didn't answer for a moment. "Yes and no." he said finally, "You have always had this great destiny of being King. Everyone has always looked to you with such...admiration and expectation of honor and nobility. But me? I'm a spare. Second in line and not of much importance. You have had your life planned since birth, me, I had to carve out my own place."

Bewildered Killian replied, "I've always been slightly jealous of you! You get to be whatever you want. I have a whole nation expecting me to be their leader, their savior, and countless others looking for me to fail. To exploit any weakness. Your not a unimportant spare Liam. Your my brother. I'll need you by my side, to keep me grounded and share the weight of the crown."

Tears forming in his eyes Liam clasped Killian on the shoulders before pulling him into a hug. Pulling away after a moment he said, "Come on, Mother and Father are expecting us."

* * *

"Emma Swan. You stand accused of the high crimes of Priacy, Kidnapping a member of the Royal Family, and High Treason." The King charged. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty Your Grace." Emma replied not looking at Killian.

The Prince felt his heart breaking looking at Emma and the others. While he and his family sat in velvet lined chairs upon the Royal Dias in the Throne Room, they stood chained together in iron shackles, their cloths slightly dirty, faces drawn and tired. Emma kept her eyes trained on the King and Queen while the rest of the crew looked everywhere else around the room, no doubt looking for escape routes.

"You know these crimes carry the sentence of death." Snow reminded gently.

"I do." Emma spoke softly, tears in her eyes as she looked to Henry briefly.

"However," James spoke up. "Due to your selfless service to the people of Nottingham, and the rescue of Prince Killian, we shall lessen your sentence."

Killian felt hope fill his soul. He knew his parents did not plan on killing his True Love, but still he worried what they would do to the crew.

Standing up and taking a few steps forward, The King looked down at Emma and declared, "Captain Emma Swan you and your crew are hereby stripped of your ship The Jolly Roger and all it's contents."

Shocked the crew let out cries of protest, Killian nearly stood up to challenge his father but Snow's firm but gentle hand kept him in place.

"The ship shall be renamed The Jewel Of The Realm. And you shall never sail upon her again." James spoke. As another cry of outrage went up from the crew, the King held up a hand calling for silence. "Unless, you accept our proposal. Become a Privateer for The Crown. You shall answer to no one save myself and The Queen."

Emma stared at the Royals a long moment in shock. Then finding her voice, she said, "I am honored, but I can make no decisions without the support of my crew."

"Let us put it to a vote then." Ruby suggested stepping forward slightly. "All those who accept The King's offer say aye."

"Aye!" The crew answered as one, Killian adding his own quiet agreement.

"Very well." James announced. "Guards, release them!"

Once Emma was released Killian dashed from the daïs and captured her up into his arms. Kissing her, he felt a piece of his heart fall back into place.

"Killian," She whispered tears forming, "I am so, so sorry."

"No love, don't say that." He said, taking her face in his hand. "You and Henry are my world. And you are safe. That's what matters."

Feeling Henry wrap his arms around them, Killian put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed smiling down at him. Then turning back to Emma he placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Tonight we shall feast and hold a ball celebrating Prince Killian's return and improving health. And Captain Swan and her crew shall be our guests of honor!" Snow White announced to the cheers of all assembled.

Turning to Emma Killian smiled, "Well darling, it looks like you shall attend a ball at last."

* * *

That evening the grand ballroom was alive with jubilant music and laughter. Due to the short notice of the ball there were not many decorations but the mood was still festive as friends and loved ones of the Royal Family milled about talking and dancing.

Strolling about the crowd Killian spoke to many people, all wishing to hear of his adventures and hoping his speedy further recovery. Seeing Ruby and Victor enter arm in arm, he excused himself from speaking with a group of Liam's Navy friends and made his way over to them.

Ruby wore a red satin gown with a large bell skirt, black lace along the bodice and off the shoulder neck line. Her hair was swept to the side in an elegant waterfall of brown curls. Victor was dressed in a black jacket with red buttons and detailing, white trousers and black boots.

"You may be the most lovely woman I have seen yet this night Ruby." Killian flattered, kissing her hand. "Who knew under all that pirate garb hid this delicate beauty."

Ruby chuckled. "If you think I look good, wait till you see the Captain."

"And where is the enchanting Emma?" Killian asked smiling, but he was nervous waiting on her, wondering what could be keeping her.

"She said she was just putting on the finishing touches when I left her." Ruby assured him.

Nodding Killian suddenly excused himself, heading across the room he let out a shout of joy at seeing a group of three men awaiting him.

"Killian!" Eric, Philip and Aladdin greeted, throwing their arms around him at once.

"Have you been here this whole time?" The price asked his friends.

"Unfortunately no." Eric told him. "Our own kingdoms could not be ignored though Phillip and I both pledged four of our fastest ships to find you."

"And I had riders skowering the forests and inland." Aladdin added.

Killian smiled to himself at his friend's concern.

"Though apparently...you weren't a prisoner for very long." Philip smiled. Looking beyond their group he said, "I can understand why any man would give his life over to piracy for such a woman as that."

Following his gaze Killian felt his breath catch. Emma had entered the ball room, her hair was braided and pinned in a loose bun, tendrils of hair falling delicately about her face and neck. The gown she wore was midnight blue with tiny crystals like stars sewn onto the full skirt and sleeveless bodice.

"Lady Swan." He smiled coming up beside her and taking her hand in his.

"Your Majesty." Emma curtsied gracefully.

"Killian, love." he reminded her giving her a gentle kiss. "To you I will always be Killian."

Leading her onto the dance floor, the pair faced the King and Queen before taking up their position as the orchestra began to play. It was a bit awkward at first due to Killian's missing hand but with grace and patience Emma easily adapted and they finished the dance with another bow to Killian's parents before moving off the dance floor.

After the dance Killian led Emma over to his friends and introduced them, along with their wives who had joined them as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Emma smiled.

"You as well." Jasmine told her genuinely. "We were beginning to fear Killian would never fall in love."

"Though with a Pirate...I mean former pirate, that was unexpected." Aurora said in a slightly haughty voice.

"Love bridges differences, not highlights them." Ariel reminded, taking Eric's arm. "Though it is impossible to completely give up the sea, for the right someone you can learn to temper the longing."

Looking at the former mermaid Emma smiled brightly hoping to of found a new friend in Killian's world.

"Captain, tell me, who is that woman over there? The one dressed in the kimono?" Philip asked looking over Emma's shoulder. "I assume she travels upon your vessel."

Seeing who he was talking about Emma nodded saying, "That is Mulan, Quartermaster of The Jolly...I mean The Jewel Of The Realm. Would you wish for me to introduce you?"

Phillip nodded and Emma made her way over to Mulan who stood off by herself, eyes scanning the room looking uncomfortable in a lavender silk kimono embroidered with cherry blossoms and swallows.

Returning to the group Emma introduced, "Mulan I wish you to meet Princes Eric, Aladdin, and Philip as well as their wives Princesses Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora."

"A pleasure to meet you." Mulan bowed

"You are from the Eastern Empire are you not?" Philip questioned, "Near the Yunnan providence."

Shocked Mulan questioned, "How did you know?"

"Our kingdoms share a border." Phillip smiled, "I spent a good bit of time in The Eastern Empire learning as much about my country's neighbors as I could. I always found the vast differences in our cultures fascinating."

Killian and Emma smiled at one another as Phillip and Mulan began to talk adamantly about places and people they shared experiences with, the others joining in with thoughts and stories of their own travels and experiences with lands beyond their own.

Throughout the night Emma stayed by Killian's side, answering questions, telling stories and accepting congratulations. It seemed nearly everyone was happy that the Crown Prince had returned with a new love, and though a few offered snide remarks about Emma's past she merely smiled and gave a tongue in cheek remark back.

"You'd make a hell of a princess." Killian teased chuckling as the party wound down.

Emma smiled and laughed along, but then her smile fell. "Ariel is right Killian. I can't give up the sea completely, eventually the call will be too strong."

Feeling his heart sink the Prince took her hand in his, "Know this my love. I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I would never try to cage you or hold you back."

"I love you Killian. So much." Emma whispered tears in her eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"And I love you Emma." he whispered back.

* * *

A week later the newly crowned Jewel Of The Realm was set to make her maiden voyage. The enchanted wood had been polished till it shone, the sails were white as the moon and every member of the crew was more than happy to be headed out to sea once more.

"My friends!" The King called over the crowds cheering at the celebration of the reveal of the ship. "My people, we have gathered here to celebrate a hero, Captain Emma Swan. For years she had earned the reputation of Pirate, a woman to be feared and despised. Yet nearly no one knew she did these actions out of deep felt sympathy and compassion for others. Deep in the forests of King George's kingdom resides a man by the name of Robin Hood, who brings comfort to those oppressed by the King. And while he steals from those who oppress within the woods, Emma would steal from those traveling the high seas."

Many in the crowd murmured in disbelief at the King's statements.

"If the Queen and I were to attempt to aid these people it would likely incite war with King George and his armies. So we have decided to send Captain Swan upon The Jewel to bring aid and relief to these people."

At that the crowd went wild, marveling at the kindness and generosity of their own leaders. But Killian felt none of their joy, their excitement. His love would be sailing upon the tide, away from him for at least a month. He could already barely breath.

"You honor me." Emma raised a hand to the crowd. "May the gods grant us a swift and safe return."

Stepping forward Killian and Emma's lips met in a passionate farewell kiss, each trying to sear the feeling of the other's lips upon each other until their next meeting.

"Fair winds, my love." The prince whispered when he finally released her.

"Not a day will go by that I won't think of you." She assured him, tears in her eyes

Smirking sadly as his eyes became misty as well he replied, "Good."

Turning away Emma walked up the gangplank to the ship and crew awaiting her orders to make sail.

"Take care of your mother lad." Killian kneeled in front of Henry.

"I will. I just wish you were coming with us."

"Aye, me as well Henry. But just think of all the great stories you'll get to tell me when you get back."

Henry smiled slightly before wrapping his arms around Killian's neck and giving him a tight squeeze before following his mother aboard the ship.

"Huh." Snow White said coming to stand beside her son. "I would have thought you'd be on that ship with her."

Turning to his mother confused Killian replied, "But I am the Crown Prince, my place is here."

Smiling warmly the Queen told him, "Your place is with Emma. The kingdom can survive one month without you."

Bewildered he watched as one of his large trunks was loaded onto the ship by Victor and Pinocchio, the two men smirking at him knowingly. Looking to his parents Killian asked, "Do you mean..."

"Go Killian." James laughed seeing his son's continued shock. "Before they leave without you."

Giving his parent's a quick hug Killian raced up the gangplank. Reaching the main deck, he spotted Emma on the Quarter Deck talking to Ruby, her face sad but determined.

"Permission to come aboard Captain!" He called.

Emma whirled and as soon as her green eyes met his blue ones a smile stretched on both their faces from ear to ear. But then Emma placed her hands on her hips and attempted to look stern though her smile kept breaking the expression.

"I'll have no idle hands aboard my ship Your Majesty." She taunted, reminding of the first time they met.

"I do not doubt it Captain. If you will have me, I am a decent cabin boy. Or I heard you were in need of a Navigator."

It was true, though Belle had sent word that she was well with Rumplestiltskin she regretfully would not return. Her love for The Dark One out weighing her love of adventure.

"While that is true I am not merely looking for a Navigator, but a Co-Captain as well. On the high seas as well as in life." Emma informed.

Taking the Quarter Deck stairs two at a time Killian asked, "Are you asking me to marry you Captain Swan?"

After being captured in his arms Emma laughed and said, "Maybe. Someday."

"I accept your job offer love." He smiled giving her a long slow kiss. The he pulled back saying, "Though I think I shall need a more colorful moniker. Captain Killian is a bit silly don't you think?"

"And what would you call yourself?" She asked eye brow raised.

"Some thing to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies."

"To me you shall always be Killian." Emma assured him, her voice and eyes filled with love.

"But to all others I shall be..." Raising his amputated hand to his chin, Killian caught sight of it's replacement. He had been correct in assuming the Court Physician would get his measurements wrong and he had Victor readjust the contraption to fit better. He had also made the request for the end attachment to me modified as well. Upon the end of his arm sat a hook.

The one he had driven into The Dark One's Heart to save Emma and Henry.

"In a strange way it becomes you." Emma assured him as she took the hook into her hand and placed a kiss upon it. Assurance that to her, he was complete and whole.

"Hook." Killian answered. "I shall be known as Captain Hook."

Smiling Emma took a step back and giving a small bow, she said, "Welcome aboard, Captain Hook."

* * *

 

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)

* * *

 

 


	6. Once Upon A Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around Christmas time after watching "The Muppet Christmas Carol" and being in a festive mood

I was reading " _Mr. Darcy's Christmas Carol_ " by Carolyn Eberhart earlier and the inspiration for this one-shot was too powerful to ignore. I know a lot of people are doing Christmas stories but this one takes place in The Enchanted Forest.

The Charmings, and extended family have gathered on Christmas Eve to celebrate their first Christmas together as well as their return home. Upon hearing a reading of " _A Christmas Carol_ " Hook begins to wonder about his own choices in life and the chains he has forged.

Established Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen and Neal/Tinkerbell (FireFairy? Nealbell?)

I own nothing.

* * *

To say Emma was happy was an understatement. Seeing her family safe, happy and together filled her with a warmth that eclipsed the fire in the hearth a thousand fold. It had been six months since the town of Storybook had returned to The Enchanted Forest after the breaking of Pan's curse. And the residents had wasted no time in restoring their old village homes. The once ruined castle had been fully restored to it's former glory and beyond. To celebrate the Christmas season, boughs of evergreen and holly filled every corridor and room, fairy lights glowed all around like little Christmas bulbs and a chandelier of mistletoe hung in the grand ball room.

Currently she was sitting with her family in one of the private parlors within the Royal Family wing of the castle. A large Christmas tree they had all decorated together earlier in the evening sat in one corner shining in it's splendor with many decorations and tinsel. A fire blazed in the ornate fireplace, the mantle decorated with a Nativity scene with pixy dust sprinkled around for snow.

Across the room Snow White and David sat curled up nest to each other, the Prince's hand rarely leaving his wife's growing stomach. Neal and Tinkerbell were seated on a love-seat next to the tree speaking in low voices as the fairy continued to marvel at the holiday traditions of The Land Without Magic they had brought back with them. Regina was smiling at young Roland who, sitting on his father's lap next to her, was excitedly reiterating the marvelous feast they had just finished, prepared by Snow, Emma, Belle and the former Evil Queen herself.

Emma, seated between her son and former captain of The Jolly Roger, enjoyed Hook gently tracing lines and shapes on her shoulder and back as she sighed with contentment. Tomorrow on Christmas Day there would be a grand ball for the rest of their friends and other acquaintances to celebrate. Emma wasn't really looking forward to being forced into the ivory ball gown Snow had picked out for her, but she knew it would make her mother happy to dress her for her first ball so Emma would try to bear it with as much grace as she could.

As the clock upon the wall struck the hour Henry rose saying to Rumplestiltskin, "Grandfather, would you read A Christmas Carol?"

Smiling the former Dark One took the book from his grandson's hands. Beside him, Belle chuckled loving the young boy's joy of reading.

"Marley was dead; to begin with." Gold started, "There is no doubt about that."

Emma smiled listening intently as the story was read. It had always been one of her favorite Christmas books. Though she had very few good Christmas memories, one of the best included a year she had spent with a family that read the tale every year on Christmas Eve.

As the story progressed though Emma noticed that Hook became more and more restless. And before Henry and Roland recited Tiny Tim's last 'God bless us, everyone.' he had risen and exited through a far door to the snow-covered terrace beyond the small warm room.

Knowing something was bothering him, she quietly rose and followed him.

* * *

Out on the terrace Hook paced in the cold winter air. The Crocodile's reading of the tale about this Scrooge fellow had really hit home with the former pirate. The man had once been a boy, alone and innocent. Then the child grew into a young man, idealistic and hardworking. But as years past and circumstance occurred the gentle boy had become a hard, cold man.

Hearing the story Hook couldn't help but see parallels to his own life. Being abandoned by his father at a young age, Liam and Milah's deaths, as well as the long wasted years spent with nothing but hate and revenge in his heart.

Sighing, he briefly wondered if Rumple had planned it the way, to bring up the painful memories once more. But he quickly shook off the thought and took out his flask and was about to take a swallow when he heard the door open behind him. Turning he saw Emma making her way towards him, two cups of something warm in her hands, a lemon wedge and cinnamon stick garnishing the glasses.

"Rum?" She questioned smiling at the old flask, "Hot apple toddies are more festive."

Smiling slightly he took one of the offered drinks and sipped at the drink. "Thank you love." He told her.

"So are you going to tell me why you're out here and what's bothering you?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Not a thing darling. It was just getting a bit stuffy inside what with all the people and the fire..." He attempted to cover, taking another sip of the spiced liquid.

Raising an eyebrow Emma shook her head saying, "You'd think by now you would know it's impossible to lie to me."

Sighing, he looked into his drink searching for the words to voice his feelings, his fears.

"That book... that story got me thinking. Scrooge formed links of a chain, long and heavy by wrongful deeds and sins he committed in his life. If Marley and the Spirits had not interceded he would have spent the rest of eternity wondering the world, carrying the weight of his sins, driven to wonder by the urge to lend aid to the downtrodden but no longer being able to help them."

"Yeah, that's the point Dicken's was trying to make." Emma drawled still confused at Hook's current mood, "It's about redemption and free will. While Scrooge is shown visions of the future, the author states that they are only visions of things that "May" be, not what "Will" be. He has the power to change the future with his present actions, and Dickens tried to impart that sense of free will to the reader; if Scrooge can change, then so can anyone."

"Even me?" Hook asked, his ocean blue eyes a churning storm of emotion.

Shocked Emma took a step forward. Taking his glass and placing it on a table nearby she set hers down next to it. Then turning back to Hook she through her arms around him and held him with all her might.

"You are a good man Killian Jones." she assured him. "The man I love and trust completely. Where is this fear coming from?"

Burring his face in the crook of her neck Hook took a deep breath before leaning back slightly. "I just saw many similarities between myself and the old miser. We both have turned our backs on others to achieve our own ends and there have been plenty of time's our names were cursed and company less than desired. I was merely wondering at the length of my own chains. Forged by my own actions" he told her rubbing his wrist absent-mindedly as if feeling the shackle's weight.

Emma placed a gentle kiss on his lips before saying, "But like Scrooge you have found redemption. You risked your life and helped get Henry back from Neverland. And again to break Pan's curse. You have stood beside me like no one else before and proved yourself a kind, honorable man. I can never possibly hope to thank you for all you have done for me and my family."

"Thank you dearest Emma, my love." Hook smiled holding onto her tighter. "For reminding me."

"Always." she vowed as their lips met to share a long, slow passionate kiss.

* * *

 

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	7. Based On A True Story

After 3x11, Emma watches Henry's school production of Peter Pan and can't shake the feeling they've gotten everything wrong, especially the evil one handed pirate.

I know in Peter Pan a woman is traditionally cast as Peter but given that Henry is what 12? and for the purpose of my one-shot I changed it. Also this story is based off of the musical. If you've never seen it I highly recommend you do.

I own nothing.

* * *

Walking into the auditorium Emma felt a nervous anticipation fill her limbs and a smile spread across her face as a young man handed her a playbill. Looking around Emma still couldn't believe this was a middle school theater. It was large enough to fit almost 500 people, and the stage was huge as well; with a full pit, fly system and two catwalks. She knew a number of high schools that didn't have one so grand. But hey, this was New York.

An usher showed her to her seat and she sat amongst other parents and families chatting excitedly waiting for the play to begin. She offered polite greetings to parents and families of kids she had seen around the school before and knew in passing. Glancing at the playbill cover Emma smiled reading the title: Peter Pan. Henry had been so excited to be cast as the lead character, though he confessed he had hoped to be Captain Hook instead.

As the orchestra struck up the overture and the lights went down leading into the introduction, the theater went quite as the curtains opened and the lights upon the stage lit up. Seeing the Darling children play about their nursery Emma smiled watching them play pretend and complain about having to take a bath.

But the expression quickly faded as Mr. and Mrs. Darling began to discuss a shadow she had found. Emma paled at the flimsy, black, translucent fabric that was shook out. A flashing image broke into her mind of a incorporeal being flying about, a devilish whispering voice and screams of pain as the thing attacked living people.

Shaking her head Emma cleared the image and the lingering foreboding feeling and went back to enjoying the play, laughing as Mr. Darling attempted to get his children to take their medicine. The mood changed though as the father kicked Nanna out of the nursery and into the yard. The dog barking a warning of danger. Mrs. Darling and the children sang a goodnight song as the lights dimmed once more.

Suddenly a little green light appeared on the nursery wall and the tinkling of a bell sounded. Emma smiled knowing Tinkerbelle had arrived. But the little blond pixy she knew from other versions didn't seem right. She had always been spunky yes, but Emma had always envisioned a deep sadness and loss in the tiny fairy. As the giant nursery windows opened and Henry, dressed as Peter Pan flew into the room she sat up a little straighter.

_"He might look like a boy but he's a bloody demon."_

Whipping about Emma glared at whoever had said such a thing about her son. But everyone was intently watching the action on stage, so she calmed herself down and did the same. But seeing Henry dance around singing in his Peter Pan outfit of green and brown she had a extreme desire to jump up on stage and tell him to take off the costume and run. But again she brushed it off as motherly worry as Henry and the other's rose up into the air on the flying rigging. The director apparently had a friend from college who worked on a flying crew on Broadway. So at least there were professionals controlling the rigging, Emma tired to sooth the crawling feeling racing across her skin.

As the first intermission commenced Emma rushed from the theater, attempting to gulp in the cool night air and settle her stomach. What troubled her most was she had no idea why she was feeling like this. After a few moments she retuned to the lobby and purchased a bottle of ginger ale from the concession, drinking it slowly to help ease the clenching in her abdomen.

Once the play began once more she made her way back to her seat. But as the curtain opened once more on Neverland the feeling came back stronger then before. The bright colorful foliage was all wrong. The cute little mushrooms and rocks were out of place as well. But the thing that caught and held her anxiety were the vines. They were bright lime green with little emerald colored leaves and pink flowers, but in her mind flashed a much more sinister plant. One with dark purple bark, and giant thorns dripping black sap.

Suddenly the pirates made their entrance, causing her and many others to jump, as they sang about the greatness of Captain Hook while they made their way up the aisles through the audience. When the fearsome pirate made his own appearance Emma couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the giant black curly wig and ridiculous hat with a large feather. But the image played at her memory as well, bringing up a much different man.

One dressed in all black, with short brown hair, electric blue eyes and a knee weakening smile.

_"Tell me something love, in these stories, what was I like? Other then a villain. Handsome I gather?"_

Letting out another laugh; Emma suddenly had a slight panic. Where did that come from? Yes, the version her mind had created of the Captain was dashing, and lets face it down right sexy, but every other version of the pirate had him portrayed as a cowardly fool. Twisting the playbill in her hands Emma tried to quiet her mind and get back to the play. But as the pirates planned to kill the Lost Boys, and danced a tango Emma smiled wondering if the Captain truly knew how to dance.

After the pirate's first plan to kill the lost boys failed and they had planned another, to the tune of a tarantella, the lost boys and Darling children returned to the stage, only to be frightened by Peter pretending to be Hook. Once being scolded by Wendy, Peter and the Lost Boys began to sing of the joys of never growing up. But the sight of the dancing and words of the song pulled at the back of her mind once more, causing a much different scene to play out in her head. One where the children danced around a fire beating sticks together. The dance wasn't joyous as it was more aggressive and primitive. The Lost Boys onstage were happy and virtually carefree as they reveled in their eternal childhood. The one's in Emma's mind were hurt and lonely; lost in the truest sense of the word.

But once Peter called Captain Hook a codfish, Emma felt anger seep into her heart. Hook wasn't a codfish! He was a good man, one with honor, brave and loyal. True he had made mistakes, but they had been done due to a wounded soul, twisted by grief and revenge. Again Emma was bewildered at her sudden new take on the pirate's character and she tried grasping at the reason. But somehow it was buried deep inside her mind and when she tried to access it, it was like water slipping trough her fingers.

By the time she returned her full attention to the play, The Darling children and the Lost Boys are leaving their underground hideout to journey back to London, all of them missing their parents and now ready to grow up. As Hook poisoned Peter's medicine, Emma tried to keep her mind blank, silently hoping that no more wild thoughts or images would suddenly spring up. But as Tinkerbelle's light began to dim and Peter called to the audience to clap if they believed in fairies to revive her, Emma realized she was clapping with all her might, chanting with the rest of the children, "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do. I do."

As the light went out on Peter Pan's silhouette against the backdrop, vowing to end Hook if it was the last thing he did, Emma breathed a sigh of relief as the second intermission began. Exiting the theater once more she made her way into the cool night air. Looking up into the sky the stars shone brightly above. Standing there Emma picked out different constellations, having always loved astronomy. There was Canis Major, Orion, and Taurus all grouped together in an eternal hunt. But as she continued to gaze at the giant "V" making up the head of the bull a ironic thought crept into her mind. Smirking she mumbled, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." before turning and once again making her way back to her seat.

Once the play began again, the curtain rose on The Jolly Roger, with Captain Hook celebrating the death of Peter Pan and the capture of The Lost boys and Darling children. As they sang about the pirate being the nastiest, meanest being to ever live Emma felt her annoyance at the portrayal grow. But once Peter appeared and did battle with the Captain, she found herself secretly rooting for Hook, but politely clapping when he was beaten and jumped ship rather then admit defeat.

As the play ended and Wendy, Michael, John and the Lost Boys sang about their joy and acceptance of growing up when they returned to The Darling House, Emma again felt a memory stir in her mind. About a little boy looking up at her with large brown eyes, guarded hope filling them as she promised to return him home. Sweeping the image away once more Emma frowned slightly watching Wendy's daughter Jane be swept up by Peter's talk of going to the place where dreams are born, and time was never planned, and then being taken to Neverland.

After the play ended and the curtain rose once more for casting calls Emma stood with the entire audience and clapped as each of the characters returned to the stage to make their final bows. She wondered when Henry would make his appearance when suddenly the Nursery windows were flung open once more and Henry glided down onto the stage, a trail of glittery "Pixy Dust" spilling from his hands, causing sounds of wonder and laughter to escape many people, especially the children.

Filing out of the theater, Emma waded through the crowd searching for Henry, the entire cast and crew having made there way to the lobby to meet their fans and family. Smiling, she watched as child after child requested pictures taken with her son, many asking questions about Neverland and if they could go back with him to have their own adventures. And being the kind, imaginative boy he was, Henry answered all their questions as if he was Peter Pan himself, while gently letting down some of the children saying his gang of Lost Children was full, though if an opening appeared he'd know right where to find them.

While signing a playbill Henry looked up and spotted his mother, waving and smiling while she waited for his fans to disperse. After the last question had been answered and final picture taken, he rushed up to Emma and hugged her tightly.

"How was it? Did you see me flying?" He asked excitedly.

Chuckling she replied, "I loved it. You were great Henry."

"Thanks, though I almost messed up the words in Ugh-A-Wug in the second verse."

"Well I didn't notice a thing." Emma assured him. "Here, I didn't think you'd want flowers so I brought you a thermos of hot chocolate."

Taking the offered jug, Henry opened the top and breathed in the rich smell. "Mmmh. Cinnamon." he smiled.

"Hey Henry. You were great tonight." The girl who played Wendy said as she and her family passed, having already changed out of her costume.

"Thanks Paige." He smiled back. "You too!"

"Come on Romeo," Emma smirked. "Go get changed so we can head home, gotta be up early tomorrow to get a head start on Christmas shopping and decorating."

Nodding Henry dashed down the side hallway to the backstage door and disappeared through it. Five minutes later he reappeared in his normal cloths.

"Ready Mom."

"So you really liked doing the whole theater thing didn't you?" Emma questioned on the ride home, glancing at the passenger seat.

"Yeah it was awesome. Still wish I could of been Captain Hook instead though." he answered.

"Why's that?" she questioned cautiously.

"He gets all the best lines and songs." Henry said. "Also, I think people have been going about playing him all wrong. He's not just a cowardly pirate."

Attempting to move the conversation away from her own thoughts on the Captain, Emma responded, "Well you were a great Peter Pan. Cathy Rigby has nothing on you."

"Thanks mom." Henry smiled, turning the radio dial searching for something to listen to.

"Anytime kid. Anytime." She assured gently, still attempting to rid her mind of her own vision of Captain Hook.

* * *

That night Emma had the craziest dreams she'd ever had in almost a year. When she and Henry had first moved to New York, Emma had strange dreams filled with fairy tale characters. From Snow White and Prince Charming, to Red Riding Hood and Pinocchio, they were all there. And the visions were so real it was more like they were memories then dreams.

But these dreams were filled with Captain Hook. He was swave, bold, daring. Innuendos sprang from his gorgeous lips like a second language as he attempted to get close, make her smile or laugh. The version her mind had created earlier came to life in fantastical scenes of outlandish adventures they had together and many personal conversations and moments. Not to mention one very steamy kiss.

Hearing her alarm clock sound she somehow resisted the urge to smash the thing into a million pieces for disturbing the slightly erotic turn her dreaming had taken. But instead she pressed the off button and begrudgely rose from her warm blankets to start the day. Putting on some music to help wake her up she began to prepare breakfast, smiling at Henry as he appeared from his room rubbing sleep from his eyes.

As they sat down to eat though a pounding at the door interrupted their quiet morning.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked.

"No." Emma replied turning back to their breakfast only for the banging to continue. "Henry, wait here." she instructed, rising from the table.

Walking quickly to the door she turned off the music as she passed the stereo. Then flinging the door open she nearly gasped at the sight before her.

It was him. The man from her dreams. Her own sexy version of Captain Hook himself, every detail included from the all black attire, the brown hair and bright blue eyes.

And then he smiled. God, there should be a law against having that perfect of a smile. All boyish charm wrapped in a teenage dream inside a steamy romance novel.

But the icing on the cake was when he breathed out, "Swan." Like her name was the answer to a prayer. As if he had been drowning and she had somehow saved him at the last moment.

All she could think was _Oh Crap!_

* * *

**The E** **nd**

* * *

 

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)

* * *

 

* * *

 


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

Prompt left by shellybellypie on fanfiction: reveal of wicked witch of the west, Emma is the good witch and she defeats her. and wicked witch saying something along the lines of "ill get you and your little pirate too!"

I own nothing.

* * *

_For one of the first times in her life she took a leap of faith. She threw caution to the wind and jumped in blindly. And now she was falling. Through a portal created by a magic bean, to a previously thought make-believe land called The Enchanted Forest, to save her parents; Snow White and Prince Charming._

_But at least she wasn't alone. There was Henry of course, she would never leave him behind no matter what. And then there was the one-handed man in the pirate get-up that had shown up on her doorstep a few days ago. Hook._

_No, Killian. Killian Jones he had introduced himself as first. And somehow she thought it fit him better despite the replacement he had chosen for his missing hand. Somehow he had convinced her to listen to what he had to say, if only to get him to shut up and go away. And through it all she had agreed to let him 'prove' that everything he said was true and she was 'The Savior' meant to save magic and countless lives._

_So now here she was, Emma Swan, single mother, bail bonds person, ordinary; everyday modern woman, falling through time and space to another world._

"Ooommph!" she groaned landing hard.

"Mom?' Henry asked from a few feet away.

"You ok?" She made sure.

"I'm fine. Landed on my butt but I'll be fine." He assured.

Emma looked around quickly trying to see where Hook had landed. But suddenly the spot she landed on shifted. Surprised, she drew back slightly, only to have a pair of strong arms snake around her middle holding her close.

"No rush love." Hook smiled, shifting slightly on the ground as if to get more comfortable. "Your parents aren't expecting us for some time." His heated breath tickling her neck, sending hot shivers through her whole body.

"Let me up. Now." She demanded trying to sound stern and unaffected.

It must not have worked because he flashed her a cheeky grin and winked before replying, "As you wish," before releasing her.

Glaring as her cheeks turned slightly pink, she jumped up and went over to Henry to make sure he really was alright. Looking around though the forest they had landed in didn't seem like what Hook had described at all. This place wasn't beautiful, peaceful or anything. It was cold, dark, and if anything the trees seemed...sick. Like the life was slowly being drained from the land its self.

"Where are we?" She voiced her worry. "This isn't how you said the place would look."

Furrowing his brow as he stood Hook said, "Because it isn't." Looking around he seemed, dare she say, worried and somewhat afraid. "This little corner is not a place we want to be. We should have come out a mere 3 hour hike from your parent's castle. No, we are in The Dark Wood, the part that's been claimed by our enemy."

Holding Henry close to her side, Emma looked about keeping an eye out for unknown foes.

"We better get moving." Hook advised, extending his hand to her. Though his words were urgent, the way he looked at them was filled with devotion and the promise of protection.

"I think not my pretties. Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why my little party's just beginning."

Turning they spotted a woman dressed in all black step from the shadows of the trees. Firey red hair was plied on top her head beneath a black pointed hat that was elegantly slanted to the side. Her eyes were nearly as blue as Hooks, but they held no joy or laughter in their depths. She was beautiful to be sure. Despite the green skin.

Gaping Emma said, "The Wicked Witch of the West. Are you kidding me?!"

"Ahh, so you've heard of me." The witch replied smirking.

From the corner of her eye Emma could have sworn she saw Hook roll his eyes.

Stepping closer the woman continued, "So you're 'The Savior' everyone's been talking about."

"Apparently." Emma replied drawing Henry closer to her, eyes narrowing as her body tensed readying for what ever came next.

"It's a shame you don't have your memories." The witch laughed. "It would make this so much more fun."

"Enough!" Hook barked coming to stand in front of his companions. "Swan, take the lad and make a run for it. Head towards the sunset and you'll reach your parent's castle by midafternoon tomorrow."

"What?!" Emma questioned bewildered that a near stranger would place themselves in danger for her and her son. But then she remembered, he knew her, even if she had no memory of him. Old friends he had called them. The things he knew about her suggested they had been more than that, or could have been.

"I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere. Now my pets!"

From the trees nearly thirty flying monkeys descended on them, the shrieking and calls they made filled the air with a bone chilling sound. Punching and kicking Emma managed to fight a few of them off but they were quickly replaced by more, their small hands grasping and scratching while large teeth snapped and attempted to bite.

"RUN!" Hook cried drawing his sword, prying some of the monkey's off Emma before more started to attack him.

Grabbing Henry's hand she tried to follow Hook's command but within a few steps they were tackled to the ground by the creatures.

"Mom!" Henry called as he was lifted into the air by a trio of the flying primates.

"Emma! Henry!" Hook bellowed trying to reach them once more.

 _No. No, no, no._ Emma thought. _This isn't the end. I will not be killed by The Wicked Witch and her flea infested simians._

Hearing Hook and Henry's continued cries and calls of desperation she felt something build inside her. Something hot and raging. Something powerful.

 _Get up._ She commanded herself. _Get up and protect those you love._

Without thinking she slowly stood, coming to her full height. All around it was like time had slowed down. Looking around Emma spotted the witch, a smug smile on her face as she watched Henry be lifted higher and higher in the air and Hook being overwhelmed by her 'pets'. But then her eyes turned to Emma and the haughty look turned to one of fear and disbelief.

Letting go of the power that had built up insider her, Emma released a blast of pure white light and energy. It shot through the trees, hitting the monkeys full force, yet sparing Hook and Henry. Letting out cries of anger, fear and surprise the monkey's flew off, feathers and clumps of hair filling the air in their wake.

"What was that?" Emma gasped after they were gone, as she held Henry tight.

Smirking Hook replied, "That love, was magic. You are the product of True Love after all."

Bewildered once more Emma was about to stumble out one of the millions of questions she had when another voice cut through.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me!" The Witch seethed, her cape flying out behind her. "Just try and stay out of my way. Just try! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little pirate, too!"

And with that she disappeared in a blast of green smoke.

Looking to the spot the witch had left, then to Hook, Emma turned to Henry and said, "Well kid, looks like we definitely aren't in New York anymore."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	9. What happens when you ASS-U-ME

Prompt left by Nathalie Shiffer on fanfiction : Could you write an oneshot about Hook getting jealous about Emma and Charming's relationship before he realizes that they are father and daughter?

I own nothing.

* * *

Hook knew he shouldn't be following The Swan Girl around Storybrooke. He should be looking for The Crocodile's weaknesses, or gathering useful information for Cora, yet still here he was trailing Emma around like some shy school boy instead of the ruthless pirate captain he was.

She was the enemy. She had betrayed him on top that beanstalk, and worse, she stood in the way of his revenge. He should hate her, want to carve out her heart with his hook and wave it in front of her face before stomping it into the ground. And yet, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, wanting to get close enough to touch, yet there was the constant threat of being burned. So he kept his distance and watched.

After about a week he had determined her entire routine, his Swan was a creäture of habit he had discovered. Every morning she left the apartment she shared with her mother, Snow White, and walked with Henry to Granny's dinner where they ordered hot chocolate with cinnamon to go. Then they walked to Henry's school together where she would leave him with a goodbye hug and smile. After Emma would walk back to Granny's where she would meet up with a man with short dark blond hair and blue eyes.

When Hook had first seen the pair together he had shrugged it off as coworkers sharing breakfast before heading off to the daily grind. But then came the day when he saw David, as he came to know the man's name, blot some whipped cream from his waffles onto the end of Emma's nose. For a moment the woman seemed stunned, but then a surprised laugh bubbled out as she attempted to retaliate with the same gesture. For a moment they batted playfully at each other until Granny gave them a stern warning about not cleaning up any mess they made.

Chastised, the pair of them ceased their rough housing though they both could barely contain their laughter. From across the street though Hook could barely stop himself from storming into the dinner and keel hauling the man for touching her.

But that was not the extent of the affection the pair displayed around town Hook quickly discovered. As they made their rounds about the town, he would often see Emma and David walking closely side by side, or with her arm looped through his as they walked down the street. But the thing that caused Hook's jaw to tighten and teeth to grind the most was the way he looked at her. When David gazed at Emma it was full of love yes, but also admiration, devotion and awe.

Seething in anger Hook vowed that he should be the only one to ever look at HIS Swan like that. Because damn it all to Davy Jones' Locker he was falling for Emma. Despite everything he couldn't get the infernal woman out of his head. Every night before he went to sleep he replayed every conversation, every look and every witty remark they had shared. But sometimes images of seeing David and Emma would creep up and he'd huff and punch his pillow before turning over and trying to get some sleep.

It took him awhile, but he finally realized something, he Captain Killian "Hook" Jones was jealous. Jealous of a seemingly perfect man, for that was what David appeared to be. He was handsome, charming, chivalrous, and knowing Hooks current luck and considering where the town's residence came from, probably a prince. But being who he was, he'd always loved a challenge. So he gleefully came up with a plan to steal the fair maid from the 'Prince".

Over the next few days he continued to follow Emma around, determining her likes and dislikes, seeking a way to gain information on the little things that caused her joy that could be easily found through observation. He was currently spying on Emma, Snow and Henry who were looking over a flower cart that had been set out in front of the town's florist. While Snow gazed at the white lilies, Emma's eyes lingered on the buttercups. Hook found himself smiling at the fact she preferred the little yellow blossoms that grew wild in many meadows and glens that most people over looked. He liked to believe she could one day see him like that.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a giant fist rushing to meet his face. The next instant everything went dark.

* * *

Groaning Hook awoke holding his head and willing the room to stop spinning.

"I wouldn't get up too fast if I were you. David hit you pretty hard. If you hadn't woken up in the next hour I was going to call 911."

Looking up he quickly realized he was being held in a cell. But looking beyond the bars he could see Emma sitting at a desk nearby, her eyes fixed on a folder in her hand.

Placing a hand on his head, Hook got up slowly and came to the bars leaning, on them slightly. "I never expected your Deputy to be so dishonorable love. Sneaking up on a man and knocking him out cold. Bad form if you ask me. Very bad form."

Emma let out a snort and rolled her eyes though she didn't look away from the papers in her hand.

"Well from what David said it's you who have been following me constantly these last few days."

Fighting the blush that threatened, he steered the conversation another way saying, "I have heard it said it is unwise to bring romance into the work place darling. You should be wary. Wouldn't want personal drama to over shadow the protection of the town now would you?"

Emma's green eyes suddenly clashed against his blue ones and Hook nearly forgot to breath. How could he possibly not remember the depth and color of those eyes he wondered. Right now they looked at him with confusion and slight shock, but then they became bright with laughter.

Chuckling Emma said, "Just because you got arrested doesn't mean you work here. And you and me, it's never gonna happen. Plus there's also a saying that you should never work with family. But we make it work. So I guess now two members of the family have 'bested' you."

Hook wrinkled his brows in confusion and was about to ask her what she meant when David strode through the doors, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. The Deputy handed one to Emma who smiled her thanks.

Taking a sip the Sheriff sighed with pleasure saying, "You really are Prince Charming."

Feeling surprised the pirate looked to David. He had heard Snow White referred to her husband as Prince Charming. Could David be Emma's father?

David chuckled and made his way to his own desk across from Emma's and began looking over a pile of papers that lay upon it, until he happened to glance at Hook's cell. Seeing the man was awake, The Prince's eyes narrowed and mouth turned downward into a hard-line. Walking over to the bars he demanded, "You're awake. Good. Now tell us where Cora is and what your planning."

Smirking Hook looked past the Deputy to the Sheriff who had just answered the ringing phone, "Sorry to tell you mate but the intimidation routine doesn't work on me. Though I'd certainly be inclined to talk to the lovely Miss Swan, perhaps over a delicious candle lit dinner."

Seething David stepped closer to the bars and ground out, "You stay away from my daughter or so help me-"

"You can threaten the prisoner later" Emma cut in hanging up the phone. "That was Peter from the pumpkin farm's wife. He didn't come home last night."

Moving to follow her out the door David paused and turned back to Hook warning, "Don't think this is over PIRATE." he spat the last word like a curse,

"Wouldn't dream of it mate." Hook replied sounding bored.

Storming off David shot a glare over his shoulder as he exited the room, Emma trailing slightly behind rolling her eyes at her father's antics.

Once he was alone Hook let out a frustrated growl then a sigh. Now he knew Emma and David's relationship was not of a romantic nature but that knowledge did not free him from this cell.

"I must say Captain being behind bars truly does not suit you."

Looking up he spotted Cora looking at him with a piercing look full of impatience and annoyance.

"Always a pleasure seeing you Your Majesty." Hook smiled. "Now let's get me out of here shall we?"

Holding up a hand Cora glared at him sternly. "Your love-sick blundering nearly cost me everything I have worked so hard for."

Feeling anger begin to rise, Hook stepped closer to the bars. "I was caught unawares while attempting to gather useful information for our cause. It shall not happen again, I assure you."

After appraising him for a moment the woman responded, "I should hope not." Then with a wave of her hand Hook was outside the cell. "I had to kidnap some bumpkin farmer to distract that bothersome pair."

"You have my gratitude my lady." Hook bowed, slightly mocking.

Huffing with impatience Cora replied, "Come then, there is still much to be done."

Watching her leave, Hook glanced over at Emma's desk and taking up a piece of paper and a pencil he scrawled out a short note before quickening his pace to catch up with Cora.

Later when Emma and David returned, they found Hook's cell empty, and upon her desk on the back of a warrant she found an elegantly written message:

_Until next time darling_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	10. The Morning After

Based on the song Drunk Last Night by Eli Young Band. Neal calls Emma in the middle of the night to tell her he still loves her even though she's with Hook. The next day they both have to deal with the awkwardness.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey dad!" Henry called smiling as Neal entered Granny's dinner. The boy and his mother were sitting at the counter, nearly empty plates in front of them.

"Hey buddy." Neal forced a grin, his gaze flicking from his son to Emma who refused to look at him.

Sliding down from the stool Henry picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, "I gotta head to school. You wanna walk with me?"

"Actually Henry I was hoping to talk to your mom. How about I pick you up from school instead?"

Nodding the boy gave Emma a quick hug goodbye before waving at Neal and heading out the door. Sighing Neal turned back to Emma who was hurriedly throwing money down on the counter before attempting to follow Henry out.

"Emma, please. We need to talk about last night." He pleaded, holding a hand up to stop her.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening in, Emma hissed out, "What do you mean the drunken call I got last night at two in the morning?! God Neal what if it was Killian who picked up? Or worse, Henry."

Flinching at the pirate's name Neal begged, "Five minutes Emma. That's all I'm asking."

Giving him a long hard look Emma replied, "I'll give you three. Walk me to work."

Nodding he held open the door as they left the restaurant. Walking out into the street Neal pulled his jacket tighter as the freezing wind blew through the town.

After a long moment Neal finally spoke, "I won't even try to lie Emma, I got a little drunk last night. I couldn't sleep so I turned on the radio and everything they played was sad and slow love songs. Then around midnight it started to rain, and it made me think about all those times we'd stay up watching it. So I grabbed a bottle of scotch and laid in bed staring at the ceiling fan but I couldn't get you off my mind. I knew I shouldn't of picked up that phone. I guess I wasn't thinking straight, I couldn't tell wrong from right anymore. So I went ahead and called you up."

Beside him Emma just kept looking down the side walk so he continued,

"I brought it all up, got it all out; the way I still feel about you. But I mean what is it worth, to both of us now? Like you said, there's too much history between us. Most of it bad. But just cuz I got it off my chest, it's never off my mind. Two drinks in, I just hit that hurt of knowing you chose him over me. I know you feel bad, but I feel so much worse for putting you through that and so much more. To be honest I don't remember half of what I said, I just remember breaking down."

Stopping suddenly Emma rounded on him, "You blamed Hook for stealing your mother away, then again for 'stealing me'. It was my choice Neal. What the hell gives you the right?! You said you weren't gonna give up on 'us' then all but the next day you did just that. All because I can do magic."

"Emma magic destroyed my family. My father-"

"And you think my life was made better by it?!" Emma cut in. "I never knew my parents because of it. We nearly lost Henry because of the magic inside him. Are you gonna walk out on him too?"

Shocked Neal cried out "NO! Henry's my son, I'll never leave him again if I can help it. But Emma, its the fact you chose him, Hook. I know your happy with him. Everyone can see that. And I'm glad you're happy, just not that you're happy with him." his shoulders sagging with defeat.

Sighing she replied, "Hook has been amazing since we got back. He's great with Henry and they get along, Hell him and David are best mates. I get it's hard, I do, but for Henry's sake please try to keep your negativity to yourself. And no more late night calls. Unless its an emergency."

Nodding sadly Neal conceded, "It will be the first and last time. I swear."

"Good." Emma replied as they reached the Sherriff Station. Opening the door she gave him one last look and a small smile before heading inside.

Turning back Neal trudged back to the dinner where he flopped himself into a booth, rubbing his hands over his tired face.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked appearing at his side.

"Coffee. Black." He ordered.

"Coming right up." The waitress assured, though she looked worried at his weary, sleep deprived demeanor.

Noticing someone sliding into the seat across from him, Neal looked up and saw Tinkerbelle looking back at him.

"Hey Tink."

"Hey yourself. Did you get any sleep last night? You look terrible."

Laughing mirthlessly he replied, "Thanks for the complement. You always knew how to make me feel better."

"One stuffed French Toast, and one black coffee." Ruby cut in placing the food in front of the fairy and cup in front of Neal. "Can I get you anything else?"

Looking a the strawberries, blueberries and cream cheese smothered between two pieces of French Toast and topped with powdered sugar Neal felt his stomach growl.

"I'll take a Hangover." He requested after looking over the menu.

"Looks like you've already got one." Tink joked taking a bite of bacon.

Chuckling Ruby walked away to fill the new order.

Once his food arrived Neal was slightly taken aback at the amount that was on his plate. Two scrambled eggs, white toast smothered in chipped beef and gravy, two strips of bacon, a sausage patty, fried potato medley and a cup of fresh fruit was all laid out before him.

"Think you'll be able to handle all that?" The fairy chuckled looking up from the last bites of her own breakfast.

Grinning slightly Neal challenged, "Only if you help me."

Smirking mischievously Tink stabbed a fried sweet potato chunk with her fork and popped it in her mouth. "Gladly."

Letting out a quiet laugh he began to dig in as well. The two of them spent most of the morning there together laughing and talking. And for the first time since Emma had rejected him, Neal felt like he could breath again.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

I know, it got a little Neal/Tink at the end but I'm not a fan of angst so there you go.

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	11. Weighing The Options

After the beach conversation in 3x10 Emma wonders at all David didn't say.

I own nothing.

* * *

"You think I'm interested in Hook? Emma, I'm a married man."

Laughing in slight disbelief at his corny joke, Emma looped her arm through David's as they began to walk back to town. But as they began their treck, she began to think of what her father hadn't said.

Would he be fine, even accepting if she chose Hook?

Emma knew her mother wanted her to choose Neal. He was Henry's father after all, and she certainty owed her son to at least try to create a normal family after everything he had gone through. But could she be happy with Neal? Emma knew it was a selfish thought, but she knew from experience that kids could tell when grown ups were unhappy together. After all, she had hoped Neal was dead just so she could move on from the hurt and pain. Because that's what she felt every time she looked at Neal. They had a lot of history, a good chunk of it was happy, but none of the better memories wasn't overshadowed by his betrayal.

Then there was Hook. Never before had she met someone more frustrating and irritating. He challenged her constantly, physically, intellectually, and emotionally. Yet it was never to see her come undone and hurt, he was making her stronger. Showing there was someone constantly rooting for her to succeed and wanting to be a part of that. She knew a relationship with him wouldn't be easy, he'd constantly be pushing her to let him in more then anyone else ever had. Yet somehow she knew it be worth it. To have someone who loved her, believed in her, would do anything to protect and keep her and her loved ones safe. Some one who stood by her no matter what. Not to mention the man was sex on legs. Emma had a feeling his playfulness and intensity carried over into the bedroom very well. And he seemed more then willing to step up and be a father figure to Henry

But then her thoughts turned back to the real problem at hand. Henry. He had been acting strange ever since returning from Neverland. Most people assumed it was just the trauma from being Peter Pan's play thing and being bullied by The Lost Boys, but Emma felt like it was something else. Something about him was just...off. His open wondrous gaze was now narrowed and calculating. When he spoke, his speech was short and direct, empty of the colorful imagery that had once filled it. Yes, something was definitely wrong with Henry, and her son came first no matter what.

Making her choice, Emma decided that her two suitors would have to wait a little longer for her answer. After all there was always tomorrow right?

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	12. What Was Once Thought Lost

Prompt left by nikkie2121

I own nothing.

* * *

To say she was shocked was a gross understatement. Astonished, panic-stricken, overwhelmed, they came a bit closer. Looking at the positive pregnancy test Emma felt her jaw drop and tears fill her eyes. They always said all it took was one time for someone to get pregnant, well here was your proof.

Looking back, she would readily admit the pieces were scrambled and fuzzy. A man with impossibly blue eyes, a crowded bar, lots of rum. She could just barely remember his name, Killian. Said he was being shipped out on the next tide, that he was a Lieutenant in the Navy and was hoping to spend a night with her before six long lonely months at sea. At first she had brushed him off, Henry was at home, a babysitter waiting to be relived. But somehow between the flirting and drinks he had gotten her to go home with him. She barely even remembered stumbling home the next morning.

But now the evidence of that night was right here in her hand. How was she going to find Killian? And more importantly how was she going to tell Henry?

* * *

Three months later Emma was nearly at her wits end. Every contact with any Naval Office to try and contact Killian was met with resistance. She wasn't his wife or family so they couldn't give her any type of information like that.

Her only comfort was Henry. He stepped up and was a God send for her, helping clean the apartment, going along with her for nearly every appointment, holding her hair through the morning sickness and indulging her cravings.

But then the letter came in the mail. It was from a man named Liam, Captain of the ship Killian sailed on and he had terrible news. Killian was missing. Emma's eyes blurred as they read the words on the paper. It was supposed to of been a simple training exercise, but something had gone wrong and Killian was sent overboard. They had sent rescue divers and everything but he was never found.

Killian had apparently talked about her non-stop since that night, and was determined to find her once he made land and had Leave time. Liam also assured her that if there was any way Killian was alive still, he had no doubts he would find his way back to her. And he likely thought of her everyday. The man also wrote that Killian had always been like a younger brother to him and he would make sure Emma received all of Killian's benefits she was able to.

That afternoon when Henry came home from school he found his mother curled up on the living room floor, the letter clutched to her chest as she cried. Gently picking her up he helped put her to bed, turning out the light as he left.

* * *

For nearly a week after Emma stayed in bed, too miserable to get up. She often wondered why she felt so strongly for a man she barley knew, but somehow it felt like she had lost him twice. And that just made the wound deeper.

Then one day she woke up to Henry whispering softly to her growing stomach. He told his younger sibling how much he couldn't wait to meet them and how he already loved them. Also about how he would be the best big brother ever, and how even though the little one's father wasn't able to be there, he had never known his dad either, that their mom had always been enough. Bursting into tears, Emma grabbed him up and hugged him tightly. After she released him and pulled up her shirt slightly so that Henry could talk to his sibling better.

Later that day she sprang from the bed throwing back the covers and tossing open the curtains. It was a new day, a new life, and it was waiting for her. She could do this, she could be strong. For Henry and the baby.

* * *

"Look mom, he's smiling at me."

Looking up from the pancakes she was cooking Emma smiled at seeing her two boys. Liam David Jones was barely four months old and he was already declared the best, smartest, cutest baby ever by his big brother.

Though Emma would never pick favorites between her sons she had to admit Liam was adorable. Especially when he smiled. It was sweet and innocent yet mischievous and debonair at the same time. He had inherited his father's smiled she mused. But his eyes were a mixture of them both, the blue-green color like two little lagoons.

Henry had suggested naming him after the Captain who had been like a brother to the boy's father, and had helped them out in so many ways without ever having met them himself. Emma had tearfully agreed.

After positioning Liam that he could drink his bottle unaided and serving up breakfast to Henry, Emma sat down to enjoy her meal as well. But suddenly there came a pounding at the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked.

"No." Emma assured him confused. Turning back to her breakfast she jumped when the banging continued. 'Henry, wait here. Watch Liam."

Walking to the door she turned off the music playing on the stereo as she passed. Opening the door she nearly gasped at the man before her.

It was Killian. Dressed in some ridiculous black pirate get-up but alive, and here. He had come back to her somehow.

"Swan." He breathed, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Killian." She gaped for a moment.

He looked shocked for a second but Emma didn't dwell on that as she launched herself at him, lips pressing against his as he caught her in his arms, both of them stumbling slightly.

Reveling in the joy of seeing him again, she flung her heart open. They were together, they could be a family. But then it was as if something else broke free. Floods of images and...memories. Of The Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke, Neverland. Her parents, Regina, Neal, all of them.

Pulling back suddenly Emma looked into the man's eyes, his lips swollen much like hers probably were.

"Hook?" she questioned.

"You can keep calling me Killian love. I rather like the sound of it on your lips." He smirked, trailing his fingers through her hair.

Smiling for a moment, she then remembered. "But the curse, Regina said-"

"Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

Emma's jaw tightened wondering what her family had gotten themselves into this time, but knowing she would do anything to get back to them.

"Mom, he's finished." Henry's voice called from inside.

Turning back to the apartment Emma felt a tugging at her heart. Hook had no doubt come to recruit her for a dangerous quest. How could she do that with a newborn?

Taking Hook's hand she led him inside to Henry still sitting at the table, pancakes and eggs half gone.

"Henry, this is Killian." She introduced releasing Hook's hand before moving to the bassinette where Liam lay.

"Nice to finally meet you." Henry assured smiling and holding out his hand.

Looking confused, Hook took it none the less. Then, drawing out a vial from his jacket he handed it to the boy saying, "I've got a present for you lad, it's an elixir. It's said to unlock memories you've forgotten long ago."

Looking at the vial skeptically Henry took it none the less. "Wish you would of been here to give it to me for my last math test." Knocking back the vial he said, "What about my brother?"

Bewildered Hook's eyes flew to Emma who stood not far away holding a baby in her arms. Jaw clenching he narrowed his eyes and scanned the apartment searching for evidence of another man's presence.

"Hook." Emma said softly. "I'd like you to meet your son. Liam."

Shocked, his eyes became so wide they took up most of his face. But then very gently he took the bundle from Emma and cradled it in his arms.

"Emma." He breathed, eyes filling as he watched his son sleep.

"It was that night after we got back from Neverland. My fake memories made you into a Naval Lieutenant that I met at a bar and spent one night with." She told him, eyes filling as well. But then a thought struck, "Then how did I get this note so much time later?"

Rushing into her bedroom, Emma pulled the letter from her night stand and headed back to the living room.

"He said he was your Captain, that you were like brothers." She explained handing Hook the paper.

Staring at the letter he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Handing his son back to Emma, Hook sank onto the couch, fingers brushing reverently over the writing.

"Liam." He breathed. "He was my Captain. And my brother."

Shocked Emma questioned, "But I thought..."

"He died. Aye. But somehow he managed to contact you. He was always so bloody determined when he set his mind to something."

Letting her tears finally fall Emma sat down next to him and took his hand in his. Giving it a gentle squeeze she offered him a comforting smile, earning one in return.

"Mom? Hook?" Henry suddenly questioned, the potion having taken effect.

"Yes lad. Its me."

"They're in trouble aren't they. That's why your here."

Nodding Emma said, "Yes Henry, and we're going to save them."

"Love..." Hook worried looking down at their son.

"We're a family." She told him, squeezing his hand once more. "We always find each other no matter what. Now let's go get the rest of our family back."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	13. Ties That Bind

Prompt left by Nathalie Shiffer on fanfiction: Hooks reaction about Graham and Henry telling him that he kissed Emma and that his memories returned (true love kiss?)

I own nothing.

* * *

Sitting under a shady tree Hook sighed with contentment. Emma reclined against his chest, a gentle breeze blowing her hair around tickling his face and nose. Out in the sunshine Henry and David practiced sword fighting, Hook offering additional encouragement and correction where needed.

They had defeated The Wicked Witch of the West and all of them were enjoying their moments of happiness and peace. Once they had reclaimed The Enchanted Forest, Snow and David had been re-crowned King and Queen, and everyone had discovered their happy endings. As he relaxed with his love, Hook began to play with her hair, twisting it gently around his fingers, then releasing it. After awhile he began to play with a fringe on the end of her sleeve.

Pulling at the strand, her long shirt sleeve rode up slightly revealing a brown cord tied around her wrist. Brow furrowing Hook tried to remember if he'd ever noticed it before. Emma wasn't one for fine jewelry and only ever wore it for balls and royal engagements at her mother's request. He knew that much like him, every piece of jewelry she wore held deep personal meaning.

"What's this love?" He asked, delicately touching the item wrapped around her wrist.

"Mmmh?" Emma questioned having dozed off slightly. "Oh, it's Graham's shoelace."

"Graham? Who's he darling?" Hook pressed. Whoever this man was he must have meant a great deal to her.

Smiling sadly Emma replied, "A friend. He was the Sheriff of Storybrooke before I came along. He offered me a place in the town, a purpose."

Feeling a sinking feeling stir in his stomach Hook considered his next words carefully. While in Storybrooke he had never met anyone named Graham, and Emma was the sheriff at the time.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you love, for all you have done for the people. I know I am."

Giving him a thankful grin, Emma placed a quick kiss on his lips before standing saying, "I told Regina I'd meet her for our magic lesson. I'll see you at dinner."

Watching he go Hook let out a frustrated sigh. He'd known her long enough and well enough to know when she put her walls up, yet tried to hide it or brush it off. But the question was, why did the mention of this man cause her to do that?

* * *

"Loosen your grip lad, and widen your stance." Hook instructed.

It had been about two hours since Emma had left, and not long after she had gone, David was called away on matters of state, so the pirate had taken over Henry's instruction for the rest of the day.

Following his advice, Henry adjusted and was soon able to strike and parry much easier than before.

"Well done lad." Hook praised when Henry was able to land a hit.

Smiling he replied, "Thanks. You're a great teacher. When are we going sailing again?"

Hook looked down at the boy and chuckled. Henry was an avid learner of anything his extended family would teach him. From Snow he learned archery, from David swordplay, Robin Hood, who was currently courting Regina, taught him tracking and survival techniques. Neal taught him all about picking locks, setting and escaping traps. And Hook took him sailing.

"Whenever your mother stops being cross about you nearly tumbling from the crow's nest." Hook answered, a sheepish look on his face.

One day when they had taken The Jolly Roger out, he and Henry had climbed to the top of the mast where Hook pointed out different landmarks that aided in navigation. Henry, being the inquisitive lad he was, tried to point out something far in the distance, but had stretched too far, and nearly fell to the decks far below. If it hadn't been for Hook's quick reflexes he would have surly been harmed if not killed.

Huffing softly Henry grumbled,"She worries too much."

"She's your mother, it's a occupational hazard." The pirate chuckled.

"But still, I'm almost 15. I'm almost old enough to go on my first quest."

"I think it's a bit early for that. You still have a lot to learn and experience."

Changing the subject Henry said, "I overheard you asking my mom about Graham."

Raising an eyebrow Hook replied, "Aye? And would you be so kind to tell me who he is? Or was?"

"He was the Huntsman. See he was the first to believe me about the curse. The first one that took everyone to Storybrooke. But not until after he kissed Emma. But because he was starting to remember and he tried to break up with my mom she crushed his heart so he couldn't leave her."

Staring opened mouthed the pirate said, "Regina took his heart and crushed it?"

"Yeah, Emma held him as he died."

Flashes of Milah's death played through his mind. The agony and sorrow made new, but this time it was for Emma, to have had to experience that. But then something else Henry said came through Hook's thoughts.

"You say this Graham remembered who he was after he kissed Emma?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah I gave him my story book and it was all right there. He spared Snow White and that's when The Evil Queen took his heart. For deceiving her."

Stomach sinking Hook felt like he was going to be sick. He knew Emma was his True Love, but now he was wondering if he was hers.

* * *

At dinner Hook didn't talk much. Snow and David discussed running the kingdom, Regina, Rumple and Emma talked magic along with Tinkerbell. Neal and Robin listened attentively as their sons spoke of their daily adventures, but all the while the pirate stared at his plate, not eating anything.

After the meal was cleared Hook retreated to the library while most of the others retired to their rooms or the parlor before preparing for bed. He knew it was cowardly to hide out but he couldn't face Emma just yet. There was so much he had to think about first.

When the clock on the wall struck eleven he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Taking a deep breath he exited the library and ascended the stares to the room he shared with Emma.

Knocking softly twice he opened the door. The sitting room was empty and for a moment he hoped Emma had already gone to bed, but as he came into the bedroom he spotted her at her vanity brushing out her hair.

"There you are." She smiled slightly looking at him in the mirror. "I was soon going to tell David to send a search party out."

"No need Swan, I simply lost track of time." He side-stepped heading to his dresser and pulling out a pair of sleeping pants.

Quickly ducking into their bathroom, Hook missed the worried confused frown she sent him.

Looking at himself in the mirror he tried to keep his courage up. He needed to know if Emma was still in love with the Huntsman, if it had actually been True Love. The thought of another man claiming Emma's heart like he thought he had made Hook's skin crawl and his chest constrict. He wasn't naïve enough to believe he was Emma's first love, but he had hoped to be her last.

Sighing he turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face, thankful that indoor plumbing was one of the many things the inhabitants of Storybrooke had brought back with them. Stripping out of his cloths Hook pulled on the sleeping pants and exited the bathroom expecting Emma to already be under the blankets and nearly asleep.

She was actually sitting on the end of the bed, looking at the door waiting for him.

"Killian, what's wrong?" She asked reaching for him.

Sucking in a breath Hook felt his stomach clench. Emma still often called him Hook, saving his real name for moments of passion and deep concern. Feeling his resolve waver he opened his mouth to reply that nothing was wrong, but he knew even without her super power, he wouldn't be able to convince her.

So instead he took her offered hand and kneeled before her. "Henry told me about Graham love." He spoke softly, looking at the shoelace around her wrist. "What he really meant to you. Emma darling, I know what it's like to see someone you care for deeply die in your arms, and a part of me will always love Milah, but you are my True Love. I love you with every single piece of who I am. Darling, if I'm away from you for more than an hour, I can't stop thinking about you. I carry you in my spirit. I pray for you more than I pray for myself, and believe me, I am not a man for prayer."

Emma let out a small laugh, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"Gods Emma, when you smile like that, my world... It's all right." He breathed tracing his thumb over her hand, as he continued though he turned his gaze to the floor, voice shaking. "But because I love you, I'm willing to let you go. I would fight any one this world or any other put in front of me so that I could keep you. But I can't fight a ghost."

"What are you talking about?" She asked bewildered.

"Graham. Henry told me about how he remembered who he was after you kissed him. The spell was broken for him because of True Love's Kiss."

Squeezing his hand Emma silently asked him to look up at her. When he didn't she gently cupped his chin in her hand and lifted his gaze.

"Henry only knows part of what happened between Graham and I. Yes we kissed, but he kissed me. And it took more than one time to regain his memories." At that Hook frowned deeper but she continued anyway. "It wasn't True Love's Kiss, I'm The Savior remember? And it was thanks to him that I even got to be born. I love you Killian Jones. I love everything about you. You are my True Love."

"But..."

Smirking Emma cut in, "No buts. True Love is about knowing someone so completely that you know them better than yourself. And you always find each other. Believe me, I know what it looks like. I see my parents live it every day. So never doubt that, never doubt me."

"Gods love, what did I ever do to deserve you?" He questioned, placing a small kiss on her lips.

Shaking her head she smiled back at him mischievously, "I don't know, but I know of a few ways you can try to prove it to me."

Chuckling he chased her up the bed, capturing her in his arms and kissing her senseless as his fingers slipped under her shirt and trailed across the silky skin underneath.

Much later after they had both been sated Hook began to drift off to sleep, Emma curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, her hand placed over his heart. Just before he slipped into darkness, his eyelids fluttered open and he could have sworn he saw a man standing in the corner of their room smiling at them.

His hair was light brown and slightly curly, his eyes dark and his features handsome. He was dressed like a lawman from The Land Without Magic, a white wolf sitting at his side.

As Hook's eyes closed once more he could have sworn he heard a voice say, "Love her, for both of us."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	14. A Fish May Love A Bird

Based on the Ever After quote, "A fish may love a bird, but where would they live?"

I own nothing.

* * *

She was like starlight. Burning brightly for all to see, to admire, even follow. And by some miracle one day she fell to Earth and decided to grace him with her presence, her life, her love. And he loved her as well, with a fire in his soul that out shone the sun. But Hook never kidded himself, he was a pirate, she was a princess. He may hold her for a time, but some day his short comings or past would catch up and she would leave him staring down the bow of his ship and she demanded he leave her life. But for now he'd bask in her light.

Watching from the sidelines as Emma was twirled around the dance floor by her father, the differences between them were highlighted even more. Though the distance was mere feet it felt like leagues. He stood back in his usual black attire, though the material was much finer then he wore every day. And his vest was red to match his Princess, his Swan.

As the song ended and Emma curtsied to her father, Henry bounded forward to claim the next dance with his mother, laughing she took his hand as they began the steps. Hook smiled as her eyes flicked to him but again this was another reminder that she didn't really need him. This was her world and he was just in it, he was lucky just being there when he got to hold her. He was just here to love her, for this was her world of grandeur, and he was just passing through.

Sighing Hook turned and escaped to the balcony, the cool night air numbing his painful brooding. In the distance he could hear waves crashing, the sound soothing him as well.

"I thought I'd find you out here. Though you're missing your flask."

Turning he spotted David in the doorway, the light from the ballroom outlining him impossibly well.

"Not really much for balls Mate." He tried to brush off facing back towards the coastline.

"Yeah these grander parties with all the foreign dignitaries aren't much fun. But give it a little while, I bet within the hour Grumpy will convince the other dwarves to open up a few of the casks and then the real fun will start." The King chuckled.

Somehow Hook managed to force a smile and laugh.

"Come on now Mate, what's eating at the fearless Captain Hook?"

Looking up he wondered if David could really read him as easily as his daughter could. It still surprised him sometimes, even three years later, how they had become the best of friends.

"It's Emma." Hook sighed at last. " She's this...great...ethereal being. Too perfect for this world, and especially a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. She is the embodiment of her namesake. She is beauty, grace and elegance made mortal. And I could never hope to come close to deserving her."

The King looked at him a long moment before saying, "Well your partly right. But then again I doubt I will ever deem any man truly worthy of my daughter. Though, if I had any say in the matter what so ever, I would choose you. Yes, she was born a princess, but she wasn't raised as one. And yet she is kind, compassionate, intelligent and resourceful. All the things Snow and I wanted to impart in her. And your very much alike. You both grew up without parents, having to carve out your own place in a cold, often cruel world, and dealing with the losses of loved ones that made you decide it was better to be alone. But then you met, and broke down each other's walls. She loves you Hook, trusts you, that's more then most men in her past can say. You never lose by loving, you always lose by holding back."

"That may be true mate, but there's another saying. A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?"

Clapping him on the shoulder, David smiled, "Then we'll just have to give you wings."

Hook didn't even have time to ask what he meant before David was dragging him back into the ballroom. When they reached the doors The King through them open calling, "My dear friends, beloved family! And honored guests." He nodded to each group in turn as he passed, people parting for him and Hook as they walked towards the Royal Dias at the head of the room. "The Queen and I gladly welcome you and thank you for your presence tonight. May the wine of friendship never run dry." He smiled lifting a goblet Snow had handed him.

"Here, here." The crowd answered lifting their glasses in agreement.

"There you are." Emma smiled coming to stand next to Hook, looping her arm through his. "How come you were lucky enough to sneak off for a bit? And without me." She gave him a fake pout.

Chuckling softly he pressed her hand to his lips before saying, "I thought it be rude to kidnap the Princess from her own ball."

"It's my birthday, I should be allowed to do whatever I want." She purred huskily in his ear.

Before he could answer her teasing with some of his own, David's voice broke in, "As you know, today is our daughter Emma's birthday. And though there have been too many birthdays then any of us would like to admit that we haven't spent together, Emma, your mother and I's happiness is beyond words that we get to share this one. And so, we asked our daughter what she wanted for her birthday, any gift, big or small, if it was obtainable it would be hers. And now we wish to bestow that gift now."

A murmur went through the crowd as people began to look about and crane their necks hoping to see what gift the Princess would receive. Hook gave a quick look about, then he looked to Emma wondering what she had asked for. But she wasn't looking at her parents like he had assumed she'd be, she was looking at him, a giant Cheshire smile on her lips and tears forming in her eyes.

"Hook." David called, hand extended.

Confused The Pirate looked from The King to Emma. Releasing his arm she gave him a gentle push towards her father.

"Kneel." Hook was commanded as he reached the foot of the dais. Once he had David drew his sword announcing, "From this day forward you shall never again be known as Captain Hook, Pirate." he said as he taped Hook on each shoulder with his sword. "You shall be known as Killian Jones, Admiral of The Royal Navy."

Dumbfounded Hook stood, hearing the crowds cheers from a distance, his eyes seeking out Emma. And there she was, her green eyes filled with tears that were beginning to stream down her face, her smile bright and luminous. As she rushed forward she took his face in her hands and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"You used your birthday wish? For me?" He gaped at her, still bewildered at the turn the night had taken.

Chuckling she answered, "I wanted to show you that you are a man of worth, a man of honor."

Humbled at her gesture all he could manage to choke out was, "I love you Princess."

"And I love you Admiral."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Also feel free to leave ideas and prompts for other Captain Swan writings :)


	15. A Friendly Warning

When Emma and Hook get engaged, David and Henry give him some advice.

I own nothing.

* * *

"True love. Some people spend their whole lives trying to find it. Most never do. But somehow in our family it seems hereditary." Snow White chuckled, many people laughing with her. "When children find true love, parents find true joy. While the fact my daughter's True Love is a pirate was truly unexpected, the happiness and joy that you found in one another silenced any doubts and reservations I had. Emma your father once said, 'True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it… It can never be replaced'. I know in my heart you both will fight tooth and nail both against each other and anyone else who tries to tear you apart or steal your Happy Ending. So here's to your joy and ours from this day forward!" Snow toasted raising a glass of champagne to her daughter and soon to be son-in-law. "To Emma and Killian!"

"To Emma and Killian." The crowd toasted back.

The Town Hall of Storybrooke had been transformed into a banquet hall due to the fact most of the town residence were in attendance and Granny's Dinner couldn't fit them all. Tables were crowded around the space baring ivory table cloths and center pieces made of buttercups and hydrangeas. Nearly as soon as Hook had started officially dating her daughter, Snow White had been planning this party and the wedding, the Queen seeing it as her way of making up for countless lost moments when Emma was growing up.

Smiling from his spot next to his fiancé Hook took her hand in his and placed a kiss upon it. Grinning back Emma placed a kiss on his lips before turning back to where her father was taking his place to make his speech.

Clearing his throat David stepped up to the podium and began, "While a part of me, like any father would...I had hoped this day would come, to see my little girl so happy and in love. But another part dreaded it. As any Father-of-the-Bride will tell you, having the honour of walking your daughter down the aisle on the one hand makes any man feel like a King with his Princess on his arm and on the other, provides a little bit of sadness too, as you know she's about to commit her life to another man. And for you, another page in your life turns. Emma, though our lives have never been what your mother and I had hoped, we could not love you more or be more proud. Hook, we're mates I know but I want you to know, that though we didn't get to watch her grow up Emma will always be my little girl. And she means the world to me, just so you know, so be careful when you hold my girl. And though there was a short while when I was her number one, time changes everything, and life must go on. So I'm not gonna stand in your way, but know I loved her first and I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first, and I always will. To Emma and Hook."

Again the crowd raised their glasses and toasted the couple, but before the glasses were even set back down, Emma had risen from her seat to embrace her father. The King held her tightly, cradling her head as twin tears streaked down his face and disappeared into his daughter's hair. Smiling through the emotion though, David pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile as the other guests rose to mingle and peruse the remains of the buffet.

Rising from his own seat Hook made his way over to David after Emma had moved on to talking with her mother, Belle and Ruby.

"That was a fine speech mate." He said honestly. "I give you my word that I will love and cherish Emma until my dying day."

"Thanks Hook. Listen, there's something I want to give you. A father to son kind of thing."

"Really? I'm honored." Hook stepped closer to him.

"Not here, follow me." David instructed. Motioning with his head, he lead the way out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you guys going? There's still the cake that needs cut."

Turning the men spotted Henry tailing along behind them.

"Ahh lad we were just-" Hook tried to explain.

"I have something special for Hook, Henry. But you said you'd help me give it to him so come on."

Puzzled Hook watched as Henry's face lit up and he rushed to catch up to them. Shrugging it off as a way of the three of them to bond Hook turned and continued to follow them further from the party.

When they reached a small janitor's closet David opened the door and motioned his companions inside. Once the door was closed, his whole demeanor changed from a compassionate friend to an overbearing father in an instant.

"Now you listen here Hook and listen good." The Prince warned poking The Pirate in the chest. "I know you have a past, every one does, but if I were you I would tread very carefully when it comes to my daughter. Cause I'm the local sheriff, yeah I'm the judge and the jury too. Her Uncle Leroy, he's the undertaker, son he'll dig a hole for you. Her Aunt Red's a wolf, she'll hunt you down. And Granny? She's just crazy. She'll fight you just for fun. And you know her Mother's got a real bad temper. And never forget her Daddy's got a shotgun. So welcome to the family, but if you ever leave her, you ain't coming back."

Swallowing hard Hook couldn't escape the icy blue gaze of Emma's father, David's jaw was clenched and his posture rigid. Finding his voice he said, "Now David, is that any way to talk in front of the lad?"

"Oh don't worry, I'd make sure you're never found." Henry smiled sweetly though his eyes flashed with the same fire as his grandfather's. "After all, I'm 12. Who'd suspect me?"

Dumbfounded Hook briefly wondered if he was actually marrying into a family of psychopaths and everything he thought he knew about them had been an act. But then he knew Emma had experienced more than her share of disappointment and heartbreak, and that her family would do anything in their power to make sure she never had to go through such pain again.

He also knew that anything he said in response to them would fall on deaf ears. The Charming's believed in actions over words. And he'd gladly spend the rest of his life proving himself worthy.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	16. Lineage

So lately I have been dabbling on Ancestry and after the episode on Sunday this little one-shot popped into my head.

Regina was able to recreate the memory potion, but just enough for two. She took one and gave the other to Henry hoping that once he remembers he'd want to be with her more than Emma, at least for a little while. But while he spends a lot of time with her he still stays with Emma and The Charming because he's still adjusting to the duel memory overload.

Anyways, Henry is re-enrolled into school in Storybrook and as a way to try and help people remember things the children are all assigned a genealogy project. And it's gonna take nearly all of his relatives to help Henry sift through all of the twists and turns on the family tree.

I own nothing.

* * *

"You were assigned this project why?" Emma asked with a sigh looking up from the paper explaining the assignment to look at her son who sat across from the table.

Rolling his eyes at his mother's exasperation, Henry explained, "My teacher, along with the other school officials think it might help with people organizing their thoughts and memories. That maybe it will trigger something."

"All right kid." She sighed. "Lets get started."

Smiling Henry took out a pencil and began to write on the large piece of paper that had been provided.

"Well, there's me at the bottom. Obviously. Then you, and dad." He began.

"Hold up, if we're doing this lets start with one side then the other." Emma help up her hands.

Nodding after a moment of thought, Henry nodded in agreement. "Ok so your parents are Snow White." He wrote down. "And David aka Charming."

Hearing the door open they turned to see the same pair enter the loft, as if right on cue. Behind them though followed Hook, the two men carrying multiple grocery bags. Once Henry had gotten his memories back Hook had been spending a lot of time in The Charming household. He said it was to help figure out what happened to all of them but everyone knew it was to be close to Emma and hopefully re-spark whatever had been growing between them. But he had also become fast friends with Henry and soon became part of the large network of people he could turn to when things got jumbled in his head.

"Hey Grams," Henry called. "What were your parent's names?"

"Eva and Leopold." Snow answered looking slightly confused as he turned back to the table and wrote down the names.

"School project." Emma informed her giving her mother a slight smile as she rose to help put way the groceries.

Lowing herself into a seat next to Henry, Snow looked over what he had accomplished so far. "You know David's mother's name was Ruth. And he had a brother named James." She told him pointing to the space near her husband's name.

"Really?" The boy asked looking to his grandfather.

Making eye contact with him, David slowly closed the cabinet he was restocking. "Yeah, but I never knew my brother. He was adopted by King George right after we were born, I didn't even know about him till after he died and I was supposed to replace him."

"And given Tiny's reaction to thinking you were him, I wouldn't say he was the best of blokes mate." Hook chimed in.

Jaw clenching slightly David responded flatly, "No. No he wasn't."

Sending Hook and irritated look as he leaned against the counter, Emma returned to the table and stood above Henry's shoulder as he added the new names. "You haven't added Regina yet."

"I wasn't sure where to put her." Henry replied. "I mean yeah she's my adoptive mom but she's also...my..."

"Step great-grandmother." Snow supplied with a gentle smile as she rose to waddle over to the fridge and pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Sighing he rubbed his forehead and said, "Right. How do I show that?"

"Well, just use a different color." Emma suggested pushing a box of colored pencils towards him. "And write a color key at the bottom."

Smiling his thanks Henry picked up a blue pencil and drew a line from Regina's name next to Leopold down to himself at the base of the tree.

"You won't be forgetting me will you lad?" Hook chimed in from his spot still at the counter.

Snorting back a laugh Emma told him, "Our relationship is undefined at best, and you're not related by marriage or blood."

"You wound me darling, truly." He held a hand above his heart. "But you forget, I was nearly Baelfire's stepfather. And family can go beyond blood."

"Ugh! Don't remind me." Emma groaned burying her face in her hands. "I kissed my ex; the father of my child's stepdad."

"Nearly step-dad. Milah and I never married."

"And that makes it ok." Emma let out a humorless laugh and waved her hands about.

Clearing his throat David stepped in and said, "Well Regina's mother was Cora, and her father Henry. Just like you."

Henry frowned at being reminded of his relation to the evil sorceress, yet he wrote down her name as well as his great grandfather's.

"Ok is that everyone?" He asked.

"I believe so." Snow said coming to look at the chart once more.

"So on to my dad's side." Henry sighed. "His parents are Rumplestiltskin and Milah."

"And The Crocodile's father was Peter Pan." Hook tried to 'help' once again.

Hand wavering just above the paper Henry let out a quiet, "Yeah."

"It's ok Henry." Snow told him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder while Emma and David glared at Hook. "You don't have to add him."

Shaking his head the boy replied, "No. I do. I'm mapping out my family. The good, the bad, and the down right evil."

Smiling at his bravery everyone nodded as he added the demon teenager to the chart.

"So that's everyone." Henry surmised looking over the paper.

"Not quite." Emma squinted at the tree. "Remember what Regina said once she was able to remember the past year? How The Wicked Witch said she was her sister, that her name was Zelena?"

"That's true." David agreed moving closer and looking curiously as her name was included. "But if she's Regina's sister, why wouldn't she know about her?"

"Unless they don't share both parents." Hook chimed in once more. But instead of glares, he received wide stares as the others saw the merit of his words.

"Of course!" Snow exclaimed, "If Zelena wasn't Henry's daughter, Cora would send her away. She wouldn't risk loosing her royal ties over an illegitimate child."

Hook questioned, "But if the lass is merely Regina's half-sister, who could her father be?"

"From what Regina has said about her mother's past the only two men in her life were, Henry and...Rumplestiltskin." Snow gasped.

All the other's faces went blank in shock. Emma was the first to find her voice and exclaimed, "Woah, woah, so what you're saying is...that The Wicked Witch of the West could very well be Cora and Rumple's love child?!"

"As much as the thought turns the stomach love, I have to admit it has plausibility. How else could she be so powerful? More powerful than even Regina."

Looking to David, Snow insisted, "We have to tell her. We have to tell Regina."

"I'll come with you." He nodded grabbing their coats and quickly heading out the door.

After the door was closed Hook turned to Emma, and with an impish smile said, "Well love, you lot certainty know how to keep it within the family."

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Show of hands, how many had the same thought after The Witch said she was Regina's sister, then all but right after it showed Rumple in a cage being fed by her?

Read and Review Please!

For those following along with Billowing Embers, I am working on the next chapter I promise, it's just getting motivated to write that's my problem. Reviews are great at being motivational (hint hint, wink, wink haha)

But I'm also planning on moving my Spartacus fic called Rising From The Ashes over to here as well, so if you want to check it out before then, it's on fanfiction.net

Again Read and Review please!


	17. Styx and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble loosely based on a prompt left by Nouqueret on fanfiction.net

Killian wasn't sure what he was expecting upon entering the Underworld but this wasn't it. Of course it was dark, and dank, and full of dead people. But as he sailed with Charon across the river Styx, curiosity drew him to the railings edge to peer over the side of the boat to get a closet look at the water. It was dark and brackish illuminated only by the dim lantern hanging upon the bow, but as Killian drew closer a woman's face formed from the murky current.

Startled he drew back and moved a safer distance from this strange river. As they neared the shore a decrepit dock was revealed through the mist. Waiting upon it were two creatures the likes of which he had never seen. One was purple with a large stomach and short horns while the other was green with long horns and was very thin. Upon spotting him they started jostling each other, as if arguing over who would greet him. Unsure of these two demons Killian looked to the Ferryman, but like the many questions he had ask before, Charon remained unhelpfully silent.

Stepping off the boat Killian was greeted, "Pain." The purple creature saluted.

"And Panic." The green followed, though he was currently being sat on by his fellow.

"Pleasure." Killian replied disinterested. But then a massive ghostly ship sailed from out of the mists. It passed by quickly, the shouts of the crew clearly audible in the erie quiet. Upon the stern of the ship "The Flying Dutchman" was painted in red.

"Must have been a big storm topside. Captain Turner doesn't typically take The Dutchman out much this time of year." Pain muses coming to stand at the edge of the dock with Killian, watching the vessel disappear.

"Captain Turner? Don't you mean Davy Jones?" Killian asks beguiled.

"Nope. Turner took over some 150 years ago. See Davy Jones-"

"There's no time!" Panic interrupted, jumping to his feet and throwing his hands up. "The boss is already expecting us. We don't want to be late!"

Jumping into action the pair of them start pushing and shoving him up a long winding path. Despite the fact they barely reach past his knees they are deceptively strong and fast.

It doesn't take long before they reach their destination. A huge palace built to look like a giant skull on an island in the river. The resemblance to Neverland was not lost on him so Killian was wary of who or what he would encounter inside. Despite it's size the palace was surprisingly devoid of furnishings. Few chairs or tables graced any of the rooms they passed, though being in the Underworld it was likely the owner had few visitors. As they entered what appeared to be a throne room Pain and Panic stopped short.

"He's waiting for you in there." Panic directs pointing to the far door.

Killian was about to ask who but the two were already gone. So carefully he crept forward, a blue flickering light illuminating from behind the partially open door.

Cautiously Killian stepped through the doorway looking all around for whomever was expecting him. However, the room was empty and seemed to not have had an occupant for some time, save for the strange blue flame burning in the walk in fireplace. Curious he stepped around the multiple tables laden down with maps, books and charts. As he neared the hearth though a voice spoke,

"The famous Captain Hook. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever meet." Surprised by the disembodied voice Killian froze. But then a shadow passed through the blue flame, which flared and became bigger. It then formed the shape of a man and from the fireplace stepped a figure clothed in black robes. His face was sharp and angular, his skin grey. And his hair was made of the same blue flame from which he had emerged. "Names Hades. Lord of the Dead. Hi, how you doing?" He introduced extending a hand with long thin fingers.

Perplexed Killian just stared at the King of the Underworld. Sighing Hades questioned, "It's the hair isn't it? Always throws people off." Then in a flare of blue sparks Hades' appearance was replaced by that of a man in his mid-60's with strangely handsome features. His eyes, formerly yellow were now brown though no less intense. And despite the now healthy pallor to his skin, he retained an untrustworthy grin that reminded Killian too much of The Crocodile to allow himself to let his guard down.

"You seem to already know my name. Or at least my moniker. Care to tell me what it is you want?" He questioned, not caring if he sounded rude.

"To the point. I like it." Hades merely laughed. Throwing an arm around Killian's shoulders he steered him to one of the tables and pulled out an old tattered map.The markings appeared to be crudely tattooed and Killian greatly desired not to know what material the map was made up of. "I want you to find the Ephemeral Fruit."

"The what?"

"Ephemeral Fruit.The tree they grow from only lives for a single day. The seed sprouts in the morning, matures and bares a solitary fruit in the afternoon. In the evening the fruit falls and regerminates itself." Hades explains.

"Why not get it yourself? Your a God aren't you?"

A flash of anger sparks in Hades' eyes causing the glamour to slip and his eyes to turn yellow once more. But he takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, muttering to himself , "I'm cool. I'm cool." Then to Killian he reveals, "Thing is, a few millennia back I had a minor… falling out with my brother. And he trapped me here in the Underworld. But my wife, Persephone, she really, really wants kids. Personally I figure we've only been married a few thousand years, why rush? But she's insistent. And being Lord of the Dead… it kinda makes that difficult."

"And this fruit can help?" Killian asks, uncertainty marring his voice.

'Exactly."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms the former pirate questioned, "What do I receive in this exchange? Will I be allowed to return to my former life?"

"Umm, no. It's against company policy. I've bent that rule more than once and it never ends well."

"Then I'm not interested." He shrugged off the God's arm. "I might have better luck contacting The Crocodile." He mused more to himself. "He's usually willing to make a deal."

"Hold up Jonesy. Mind if I call you Jonesy? I never said I wasn't willing to deal. Besides, who do you think taught old Rumpelstiltskin the finer points of dealing?" Hades interjected.

At seeing Killian's unimpressed look he stalked over to the door and through it open. In the center of the room stood three women, a young maiden, a stern matron and a haggard crone working at a giant loom that was not there moments ago. The maiden was spinning thread while the matron measured. The crone cut the thread and wove it into a huge tapestry. Some parts were old and faded, others were bright and vibrant with no two threads the same color or length.

"Jonsey, meet the Fates." Turning to the Goddesses he introduced, "Ladies, this is-"

"Killian Jones, known as Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger. He hasn't excepted your deal. We know." The crone rasped.

Hades looked momentarily annoyed but he pressed on. "Here's the deal. You get this fruit, I have Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos re-spin your thread."

"I thought you said I couldn't return to the land on the living." Killian questioned suspicious.

Smirking devilishly Hades clarified, "I said you won't be able to return to your old life. If you succeed these lovely ladies will re-spin your thread at the key moment where your path was set to this end. You remember that pesky little bean you stole from Emma? That choice you made about that tiny bit of magic. That's what got you here. Now, here is what your life could have looked like."

Hades pointed to the loom and upon it's surface images began to play. Distant shores flashed, high seas and unknown missed adventures flashed. Next a parade of yet un-named women, each more beautiful than the last, each smiling beguilingly at him. Then rivers, oceans of gold and jewels poured across the fabric almost to the point of being blinding even in the low gloomy light of Hades' palace.

Killian stared at the promises made, his face blank as he took it all in.

"So what do you say Jonesy? This is the deal of a lifetime. Literally. A whole new life, a long one." He held out his hand. "Make this deal. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on."

Looking at the god Killian would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. But he shook his head. "You make a fare point mate. This is a very tempting deal. But it's missing one detail. Emma. No life is truly worth living without her. You must not have much interaction with True Love, but that's what we have. So the answer is no."

Enraged Hades' glamor slipped once more and this time the fire of his hair roared hitting the palace ceiling, likely blowing a hole through it. Growing in size to tower stories above Killian he raged, "You think you can turn me down you ungrateful mortal! Lets see how a few hundred years of Underworld hard time does for you! I'll feed you to the Kraken myself. Turner's too much of a softhearted fool. Likely take you on as a cabin boy, but not me. Oh no by the time I'm done you'll be begging-"

 Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the palace, dwarfing Hades' previous tantrum.

"What was that?" Hades shrunk as he turned to glance about for the source of the intrusion.

Smiling knowingly Killian replied, "That, would be Emma Swan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review!


End file.
